Fly PostEppie: Heat
by DJ Dubois
Summary: After her argument with Clark at the end of Heat, Lana has an out of body experience.  In addition, Chloe and Pete make a discovery.  How do these things affect Clark?  r and r!
1. Lana's Issues

Fly (Post-Eppie to Heat)

DJ Dubois

Original idea—September 2002. Written in June 2011

Notes Part 1: Admittedly this is a very old idea that's finally coming out…from Season 2 when I started writing my Clana pieces. It was inspired by the lyrics to Roxette's "Wish I Could Fly". Hope you enjoy!

Notes Part 2: Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. Please send comments to .

Chapter 1 [Ten minutes after the end of "Heat"]

[Talon]

Lana switched off the video camera and slumped onto one of the counter's stools. She had finally done it. She couldn't believe it. She'd told Whitney the truth…not that he didn't know anyway. At least though she'd admitted that they couldn't work given the circumstances.

It was done…

…even if the timing was rotten as she had admitted to Clark….

_Clark…._

She gazed through the front doors into the downpour outside. She felt lightened by the water. It washed away both the heat and the duplicity. How Desiree had twisted the minds of several Smallville residents against themselves and their loved ones. How Lex's marriage had endangered this dream place around herself. Her own continuing issues with Whitney contributed. But there was also the issue of the Kents and Clark.

She felt stressed and tired. Admittedly she should've been home sleeping. However she wanted to resolve things. The tape and pressing Clark on the fires provided some balance to that.

A transition between the old and the new….With Whitney gone, her heart could now go with her heart's desire. Much as with cheerleading, she moved beyond "social acceptability" in a boyfriend. Why not her best friend? Despite his stumbles, he'd always been there for her. Couldn't she do the same for him? And yet….

_A relationship built on secrets and lies is doomed to fail…._

She winced at her own words. She truly cared for Clark. Her heart had flipped flopped for him since they were kids. But she'd always wondered why all the secrets?

Why were his parents always cautious to the point of meteor freakish paranoia? There'd never been any birthday parties. He rarely had friends over at the farm when they were kids. When she wanted to get close, Lana had noticed that despite how they liked her, the Kents were suspicious of her and everyone else around Clark. _Maybe now that Mrs. Kent approves of me that'll change._

Why did he always used to get sick around her all of the time? Despite how much he cared for her, it seemed that Clark kept his distance. Anytime she'd approach, he'd immediately get sick and lose all coordination. For the longest time that was a burden. Then he overcame it without rhyme or reason. _What was going on, Clark? Was I doing something to you? I didn't mean it! Oh please no! _

Why did he carry that invisible yet tangible burden around with him all the time? _Why is it that you feel like you have to have the weight of the world on your shoulders by yourself? I'd help you if you'd let me!_

What was the deal with him always disappearing at the first sign of trouble?

And speaking of that…_how did he always end up in the right place at the right time? _If her mind hadn't been so tired, it might have flashed through all of her near misses in the past year: Greg, Tina Greer, the LuthorCorp plant standoff, catching her at Chandler's Field, the bee attack, finding her after she'd been kidnapped and worse of all…saving her from the tornado.

For a minute she allowed her panic to turn to a smile. Even as the truck was being ripped apart…even if he denied it later…his arms felt warm and secure around her. His floating form providing a structure in the wind driven death trap even as the truck shredded around her.

_How did he do that? I know he did! Why do you lie, Clark? Why?_

She sipped on her iced coffee and scratched her head perplexedly at her own musings. _The riddle that is Clark Kent. Why are you such a mystery, Clark? You know you can tell me anything! _

A heavy dose of the sleepies waylaid her hard forcing a stretch and a yawn. Drowsiness overwhelmed her. _Wow. I must be more tired than I thought! This can wait until tomorrow…. _She knew Nell was out of town in Metro again. Consequently she could use the bed upstairs. She gave the doors a hard shake to insure they were indeed locked. Then she trudged up the stairs; each one seemingly more of a challenge than the last. Five steps across the balcony, she unlocked the door and headed into the apartment.

A quick door lock later, she collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep. On her mind a single question—the Big Question—_what is the mystery of Clark Kent?_

[Cowache Caves]

Meantime all seemed quiet in the countryside away from the town's center. The trees rustled in the sudden storm glad for the nourishment from above. The animals slept or sought cover from the downpour. The grass and wheat would grow more because of it.

Deep underground and forgotten by modern man, the symbols in the caves would prove an intricate challenge at some point. Were they Native American or alien in design? Or were they a combination of both? They waited for the coming of the Chosen One to start that search….

For the first time in almost a half century, the drawings glowed. As if in tune with Lana's probing issues, the red, green and blue lights flashed in a harmonious sequence. They gave off a brilliant flash and then all was dark again.

The journey, it seemed, was on…

And for Lana, nothing would be the same between her and Clark again…..


	2. Out in the Storm

Chapter 2 [Downtown Smallville]

Even as Lana struggled with her queries and fell asleep, Clark did not go right home as he might have done. The conversation with her left questions and that look from her….

_She knows something. But what is it? Why is she pushing me all of a sudden? _He slowed down and stopped under the awning in front of Henderson's Hardware to put his mind at ease. _Lana, why can't you just accept what I give you? Let the parents see how they can trust you? _As with her, he struggled with the tornado and not being able to be honest. _Why, Dad? Why can't you let me tell her? _

The storm echoed his own inner turmoil. He had the teenage farm boy life of school and chores. Above that, he had the quest to use his gifts to help his friends and neighbors. Setting him apart from normal kids or the meteor freaks hiding out amongst them all, the alien heritage symbolized by the Spaceship. Although it had disappeared during the tornado, the vehicle represented a sort of umbilical cord between himself and wherever/whoever he'd come from. _Who am I really? Can I really be with Lana if I really don't know? _

At the emotional frustration, his eyes started to burn again.

"Not now!" He squinted to shut them and keep his heat vision under control. After a moment's struggle, he managed to control the reaction. "Wow. I really need to figure this out. Can't even control myself. I…" He glimpsed through the raindrops at the Savings and Loan across the square.

Through the rain, he could've sworn there was a car parked in front of it. He definitely saw lights dancing through the front window as if by flashlights. Even if he remained on Sheriff Ethan's radar following the fires, he needed to do something. He set his jaw and took off for the bank.

He was on the radar all right…just not Ethan's…..

At that second, Lana felt light and free. The earlier tensions still remained but she felt as if she could touch the sky for some reason. Then she opened her eyes and recoiled from the shock.

She floated in the midst of the storm. Yet she felt nothing from it. The winds and rain passed through her. _What? What's going on? Am I dead? Clark, I never… _The quiet rain swept town underneath her seemed dark and quiet until she saw something out of the ordinary.

As with Clark, she saw the car and flashlights in the bank.

And seemingly in response, a streaking object flew toward the bank with missile like speed.

_What the? _For some reason, her eyes couldn't leave the Blur. It would level the bank if it wasn't stopped. She focused on it.

And in that second, time stood still….

…even Clark was slowed for that short time before resuming his normal pace.

She stared incredulously. _How is he doing that? What is he? One of those meteor freaks? _ She grimaced at the thought before pursuing things further. She phased through the front window of the bank to find a gunfight in process…

…or rather…a bullet spitting contest was more like it….

Her eyes went wider as he shrugged off the lead like so much of the rain outside. Then, faster than the eyes save hers, he finished off the criminals, wrapped them up, hit the silent alarms and sped off again toward Route 54.

Her mind struggled with what she'd just seen. How could Clark Kent—great guy but clumsy in his own right—just pull off what he did? Super speed? Bullet proof skin? _Does he have fire stuff too? _Her mind wandered for a minute drowning in a drowning current of Doubt.

The Pull rescued her from that…as if from some other place….it urged her to follow…

_Find Clark…find him again! _She floated higher into the storm and scanned the entire area. Unbelievably she could see the entire metropolitan area. She saw the police car arrive at the scene. All else seemed quiet until she looked toward the southwest.

Clark blurred his way toward his parents' farm.

_I'll never catch up…I'll…._She doubted once more.

And then inexplicably, she was right over him again. She flew seemingly faster than the eye could follow although she really had no idea how she was doing it. Like a rapid moving spirit, she cut through the storm keeping a protective yet analytical eye on the object of her affections. _I'm not in the truck! How am I doing this? How is Clark doing this? What is going on? _She banked left as he entered the farm proper and sped toward the house.

She hung back for a second knowing that such spying really was rude. If you love someone, you should support them and the right to let them tell you when they want to.

But the Pull yanked her forward again.

_What's going on? Who's doing this? _She went forward and phased into the farmhouse. There she found Clark just putting his coat up and thinking of something to say to his parents. She knew the look on Jonathan's face well. _Uh oh. _

"How'd the discussion with Lana go?" Martha asked while fixing coffee for the three of them.

"Is the Talon too badly damaged?" Jonathan wondered.

"No, Dad. I offered to help fix things but Lex already took care of it. He even got Lana a new coffee press from Italy and offered to work their partnership agreement so that what happened with Desiree won't again," Clark reported. He took the coffee and mulled over the discussion with Lana again.

"But…?" Martha queried knowing well what his moody silence meant. She eyed her husband.

"But Lana wants to know more. I mean I saved her life. Can't I be open with her?" Clark protested.

In the corner, Lana's heart skipped a beat. She smiled warmly even if she pitied his desperation. _Yes, Clark! You can do it! I'll keep your Secret! _

Jonathan leaned back in his chair and set his jaw. "Now, Son…we've been over this. You know _why _we have to do things this way."

"But do I have to give up everything? I can help people but not give my heart to those I care about?" Clark asked passionately.

"And how do we know how she'll handle it?" the distrusting father shot back.

_I can! _Lana's jaw dropped in shock. _Mr. Kent, that's not fair! How can Clark live if you don't give him a chance? How can I prove MYSELF if you don't give me a chance! _

"If we work with her, Jonathan, I think she can," Martha chimed in.

_Thanks, Mrs. Kent! _Lana breathed a sigh of relief.

"And what happens if she slips? You're too important to risk like this, Clark," Jonathan disagreed.

"But how can I live if I don't try? Dad, if I can stop bank robberies faster than you go to the Rapid Go, I think I can handle this too," Clark pointed out.

The parents stared at him. "Since _when _did you do this?"

Clark felt their eyes on him. "Since on my way home tonight. I saw a car and flashlights inside of the building. Don't worry. I kept the whole thing at super speed and in the shadows. Nobody saw me. I took a few shots but nothing big." He revealed the tears in his shirt from where the bullets had hit him.

Underneath there wasn't a mark on him.

Lana gasped again from the corner. _Unbelievable! _

"Are you _absolutely sure _nobody saw you?" Jonathan inquired going into paranoid mode.

"Positive," Clark affirmed firmly believing that.

Lana rolled her eyes in the corner. _For once, I've got one over on you, Clark. _

"Jonathan, I believe Clark on that," Martha defended him.

"All right. I just want you to be careful, Clark," Jonathan relented. "Remember what happened with Phelan and Nixon? We don't want any more attention. You know Lex Luthor could be watching."

"Dad," Clark protested the old prejudice again.

"All your Dad is saying is be careful," Martha chimed in while shaking her head at her husband again.

Clark stood wearily. "Thanks for waiting up for me, guys. Good night. See you in the morning."

"No problem, Sweetheart. Sleep well," Martha assured him.

"Get a good night's sleep. You've earned it," Jonathan added with a smile trying to soften the earlier speech.

Clark nodded briefly in acknowledgement before heading up the stairs to his room. He knew the Usual Argument was about to come between his parents and didn't want to hear this version of it. _I can keep myself all right if they give me a chance! _He closed the bedroom door behind himself and went to bed.

"Jonathan," Martha chided. "Maybe if we talk to Lana…"

"I know Lana's a good friend to him," Jonathan indicated. "I don't want to do this either but what happens if someone finds out? She is partners with Lex!"

"I think we can trust her not to discuss Clark with Lex," Martha disagreed. "The tornado changed her, I think. She saw Clark in that tornado. Whether we admit that she did or not, she saw it. We should include her or we could face other repercussions."

"And if we do? Then who else? Pete? Chloe? Lex?" Jonathan shook his head at the notion. "They're all still kids. And I wouldn't trust _any _Luthor!"

"We still need to trust Clark," Martha pointed out.

"He isn't old enough," Jonathan fired back instinctively. "Martha, he's a teenager!"

The frustrated mother rose from her chair. "Still he needs to have friends. Think about that. I think I need to go to bed." She rubbed his shoulder and headed up the stairs herself.

"Why does life have to be so complicated?" Jonathan wondered before checking the coffee maker, shutting the lights off and following suit. There was a lot to sleep on….

Lana floated in the dark for an instant trying to soak in the discussion she'd just heard. _They're trying to keep Clark safe. Can I blame them? But still, I can do it. Give me a chance! Just….._ Then she felt something underneath herself. She looked around to find herself back in the Talon's apartment and in bed. She shook her head. "Was I dreaming?" She got up and looked across the street toward the Savings and Loan.

In the now clear night, she saw the red and blue police strobe lights flickering in the darkness.

The realization hit her…what she saw was no dream….

Clark was more than just the guy she knew. Much more.

Question was how she would wrap her head around the Secret. That would be telling….


	3. Keeping the Secret

Chapter 3 [10:15 AM—Smallville High School]

Fresh off of a night of sporadic sleep, Lana stared into her locker bleary eyed at her books. She should've instinctively grabbed for her biology, Spanish and English books to round out the rest of the day but her mind wandered way off base. Fortunately US History and a study block involved listening more than talking on that particular day. She shook her head; her mind still wrangling over Clark's situation.

He really had superhuman powers and used them to help people.

His parents had their reasons to keep the Secret. _ Something in their past must really have jarred them to build a wall around him like that. Who are Phelan and Nixon that they had Mr. Kent so concerned?_

Despite the usual teenaged enthusiasm she'd felt and had expressed, the Secret already wore on her. Almost like a skittish doe, her eyes shot here and there surveying the other students as they passed her.

For the most part, they ignored her either because they conversed with each other or were lost in their own thoughts.

But each represented an opportunity to slip up and betray the trust she'd been given.

_Come on. You really need to act natural! You just need to be careful. _She inhaled deeply and stood straight. She gulped nervously. _How does he do it?_

A hand brushed her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Whoa! Easy!" Chloe assured her from behind. On this day, she wore a burgundy-kimono looking top with black pants jarring the world with that as much as her _Torch _headlines did. "Bell's almost ready to ring. We'd better rush to Biology."

"Biology?" Lana grabbed her books and slammed the door anxiously. "But Desiree's in jail."

"Mrs. Kowalski's filling in, I guess," Chloe presumed with a knowing grin on her face. "Much to Pete's anticipation, I'm sure."

Lana giggled while recalling Pete and Clark's respective reactions. "I'm sure Pete's going to be disappointed. I'm glad she's gone though."

"Me too. Can't believe she was going to shut down the Talon. Where else would I get my caffeinated fixes from?" the reporter wondered. "At least there weren't any fires today. Any idea where those came from?"

Lana shook her head. "Nope. Can't say that I do."

Chloe arched an eyebrow. "It's okay, Lana. I was with you at the jail and in class when those fires broke out. You weren't our firebug." She made a mental note to herself. _What's with her?_ _She knows something. _

"Yeah. Sorry. Still have the whole close call with the Talon on the brain," Lana apologized sheepishly. _That was close. Now she knows something's up! You've got to do better, Lana! _"Wonder if Mrs. K's going to have a quiz or something?"

"On her first day back? Yeah right," Chloe doubted sarcastically as they entered the room. She noted their favorite two guys' bemused looks over the elderly overweight woman at the board. "Looks like teen dream's over."

Pete Ross shrugged. "Yeah well…that's the way it goes." Despite everything, he had looked forward to learning bio from "Mrs. Luthor".

"It'll be okay, Pete," Clark assured him with a rub on the arm. He cast a hopeful glance in Lana's direction. _Hope she's okay after last night. I really screwed that one up! _"Mrs. K'll make it interesting."

The African-American guy made sure the teacher's back was turned before rolling his eyes.

Lana smiled warmly at Clark to let him know that everything was okay. _Wish I knew how to tell him that I know and that it's okay. How would I tell him? _

"Before the bell, guys, can we meet at the _Torch _after school? I had some stuff related to those fires," Chloe indicated.

Clark maintained his poker face. "I'm game."

Pete nodded. "Count me in."

Lana somehow managed to nod. "And me too." As the bell rang, she queried, _What's Chloe going to pull out now? I blew it! I know it! _ She wondered what she did.

It would be a long day until that last bell after that…..


	4. At the Torch

Chapter 4

[_Torch _Offices—After School]

After another pair of pop quizzes and a dose of mystery meat later, Lana still wondered how she would deal with her own sense of paranoia. She'd managed to feel somewhat normal again but kept to herself for the day. Her answers in class were curt for her. She missed a couple of easy answers on the quizzes.

Her legs felt heavy as she headed down the stairs. _Is this an aftereffect of that weird dream thing? I wish I could ask Clark. Could he deal with it? _Heading into Chloe's bunker, she saw the two guys already flanking the blonde reporter. "Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late."

"We were just getting started," Clark assured her with one of his trademark grins. He looked her over wondering what the source of her anxiety was. _I know I did something to her. I just did._

Chloe fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yeah well…as I was saying, guys. Those fires have to have a common denominator. Clark, you were in all three places at the same time. What do you think?"

"I don't know, Chloe. Faulty wiring?" Clark supposed.

"Smooth beginning, Sherlock," Pete cracked.

"Nice try, Clark, but there wasn't any wiring around the screen in the classroom. Pete? Lana?" Chloe shot down with a bit of impatience.

Lana jumped in supportively. "I remember that I flicked a switch in the Talon just prior to that fire breaking out. Maybe Clark might have something." _I know now that Clark must've did something to start those fires. He didn't mean to. Hopefully she'll buy that._

"Maybe," Chloe interjected. "I'll keep working on that angle and get back to you. Okay. Onto your lives or whatever." She forced a smile onto her face. "I need my java. See you all at the Talon."

"Speaking of which, I have my shift in twenty minutes. Catch you all there," Lana concluded before taking off.

Chloe looked at the others. "Okay. This has just passed weird into worrisome. What's going on with her?"

"Maybe just a phase," Clark supposed.

"Or a continuing of the 'Defend Lana' one?" Pete jabbed.

"Pete," Clark sighed.

Chloe grinned at Pete for that point. "Careful, Mr. Plaid, you never know where the heart will take you."

"Sure. I have to get to the library. See you all at the Talon later," Clark excused himself before heading off.

"And now _him _too? I smell a conspiracy," Chloe insisted.

"Maybe something deeper?" Pete supposed. Getting the blue eyes glaring at him, he backed off. "Or not."

"Something's going on. We're going to talk to my contact at the electric company." Chloe indicated while shutting down her computer. "For once, even the coffee can wait." She headed out.

Pete shook his head. "Whatever you two are doing, now you got her in a stir. Wow." He rushed out after her.


	5. Talon Happenings

Chapter 5 [The Talon—an hour later]

As was the case on most afternoons following school, the Talon buzzed with activity. Mochas and pastries flew out on the wings of the wait staff's serving platters. Customers conversed over the topics of the day while finding relief from summer's residual heat outside.

Lex sat at his usual corner table and mulled over a stock report from LuthorCorp's latest venture. With his father's blindness, he knew he'd have to take a greater role in the company. _Maybe I can have him institutionalized for being an asshole. _The thought brought the Smirk to his lips. It would be interesting payback but he wasn't Lionel in that regard.

Maybe it was Clark and Lana's naivety rubbing off on him…or their inbred sense of justice. Whatever. Being around them made him believe in society again. He shrugged and sipped on his coffee moodily.

At least he was free of Desiree Atkins. That in itself was a reason to celebrate….

_Wish I knew what she had in those pheromones of hers. I'd patent it. Wonder what the government would give for THAT? _He imagined the people at Belle Reeve would be having all sorts of fun keeping her under wraps. _Just keep her away from me._

He watched Lana haggardly work the counter. As with the others at school, he could see she was out of sorts over something. _Business is good. I've given her everything I can in our partnership agreement. What's with her? Is everything all right between her and Nell? _He knew the aunt had been keeping longer and longer hours for some reason in Metro. He saw her stumble and catch herself with a full platter of coffees. On her way back toward her base, he caught her. "Hey, Lana. You okay?"

She maintained a poker face while recalling the Kents' fears from the previous evening. "Just a long night, Lex. How's the cappuccino? Need a refill?"

"Fine for now. Why don't you take a seat for a sec? Your legs look like they're about to collapse under you," he pointed out.

"I'll be fine." She managed a smile for his benefit. "Are you going to be around tomorrow? I need to drop off the quarterly report."

"Sure. Meet me at the mansion around 4," he concurred. "I'll be in a meeting before then." He tipped his cup to her in a salute. "Take it easy on yourself too. Okay?"

"I'll try. Thanks, Lex. Appreciate the concern," she expressed in appreciation.

"Don't mention it. You're doing a first rate job," he complimented before she took off. He shook his head. _What's going on with her? _He saw Clark come through the door. _Well if one wants to know All Things Lana Lang, go to the source. _He waved to the farm boy. "Hey, Clark!"

Clark nodded in response to his friend and walked over. "Hey, Lex. Anything good?"

The billionaire chuckled in mirth. "Very little is truly good about the world, Clark. Well except what you and your parents have on the farm. But I have a few potential leads always going. Here to get your java fix on?"

"I'm not Chloe but yeah, I need it after the day at school," Clark admitted. He glanced over at the counter to see Lana toiling away on the new coffee press. "She's still figuring that thing out."

"She's getting it. She just needs to be patient," Lex noted. "When you get your coffee, come back over here. Got something I wanted to ask."

Clark considered the request guardedly. As with most things Lex-related, he knew it was probably friendly. Still, as he learned from dealing with Roger Nixon, there could be an ulterior motive under the surface. "Sure. Just give me a second. I need to catch up with Lana about our biology class."

"Biology? Yeah imagine they're looking for a new teacher after Desiree got the boot," Lex supposed letting the clouds of worry crease his features for a second before letting them clear again. "By the way, I think you might talk with Lana. She could use a shoulder right now. Might be your opening?"

Clark frowned. He knew she was having a hard time but he wasn't going to push his feelings when she was most vulnerable. "Thanks for the tip, Lex. I'll see how it goes. Be back in a minute. Need anything?"

Lex glanced at his cup and then handed it to him. "Maybe a refill? Your drink's on me too by the way. Call it another part of being a friend."

The farm boy grinned. "And I appreciate it."

"You always do, Clark." He motioned with his eyes toward the counter. "Go on, Lancelot. Save your Guinevere."

Clark rolled his eyes but went off toward her. Even if he wasn't going to admit it verbally, he knew his protective instincts toward the Brunette Center of His Universe were going off loudly and clearly. Still he didn't care at that moment. He focused on how to help her with the current situation. He waved to her.

Lana's face brightened as she saw him coming. She hustled out with a tray of coffees. "Hang out at the counter. I'll be right back." She headed off toward the floor again. As she did so, she noticed that Lex didn't have his cup anymore. "Need that refill now?"

Lex smirked. "You certainly have an eye for detail, Lana. I gave it to Clark. Just a refill for me and whatever he wants. They're on me."

"Sure. Coming right up," she concurred before heading back toward her Plaid Prince. "Hey. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. On a cappuccino run for Lex and a regular coffee for myself." He looked at her caringly letting the warmth in his heart break through his usual overcast of Doubt. "Are you okay?"

Her heart leapt at his question. "I'm dealing with the usual stuff like you are. Why?"

"You seem out of it. I was concerned." He shrugged and smiled anxiously.

_Clark showing his feelings this openly? _She didn't know what to make of that either. Still she wasn't about to push the expression away. She considered the point while making the cappuccino.

"Great. I blew it," he lamented while bowing his head in defeat. He glanced around to see who was watching his apparent crash and burn.

She placed her hand on his. "No, Clark. In fact you came through big time. Let me get this to Lex and I'll make you a coffee. Then I need a break." She went off toward the floor.

_I came through? _Clark wondered how he'd managed to recover credibility on that particular play. Women still were a mystery to him. _As Dad says, don't try to understand them. _He looked toward Lex and could well imagine what the Bald One would say about that. As he surveyed the area, he saw a familiar figure push his way through the glass doors and through the crowd toward Lex. _Dr. Hamilton? What would he be doing here?_

Lana came back over and poured his coffee. "All set. Thanks."

Clark still considered the possible scene in front of himself.

She rubbed his arm. "Hello…Earth to Clark."

"Hmm?" He turned back toward her. "Oh sorry. Just saw someone I thought I knew."

She giggled at his tap dancing. "It's okay, Clark. We all have our spacy moments. Miri and Sky have to floor under control for now. Ready for our break?"

He suppressed the answer he wanted to give and simply nodded. "Back room it is." He followed her toward the back. He gave one more glance toward the newcomer. _What's his deal anyhow?_

[Three minutes earlier]

Dr. Hamilton pushed through the café's doors feeling particularly uncomfortable about being in public. He hated people. He hated being around idiots for that matter. But with the discovery he'd just made, he needed his patron on board. He needed him on board _now_. He shoved his way through the testosterone-laden horde pointedly.

Around him, the other patrons dismissed him as some street person with a drug problem. They kept an eye on him but went back to their activities. Best not to give the street person anything to mushroom.

Still Hamilton could've cared less. He leaned against the corner by the stairs and saw his hand starting to shake uncontrollably. _Damn meteor exposure. _He ground his teeth and waited out the tremors. Then he took a small bottle of pills from his pocket, poured five into his hand and dry swallowed them. Finally he spotted Lex and pressed on.

Lex glanced up at his employee/partner. "Afternoon, Dr. Hamilton. Kind of out of character for you to be out in public, isn't it?" He motioned toward the empty chair across from himself. "I can recommend a specialist for you to see about those shakes."

"Can it, Lex! It isn't about the damn shakes!" Hamilton slumped into the chair. "I found it!"

Seeing the eyes drifting toward their corner, Lex frowned. "Keep your voice down. Another Nixon type could be in here. And you found what? Another cosmic cow?"

"Laugh all you want but I know I'm onto something!" the scientist fired back defensively.

Lex wanted to kick the other out on his rear but knew better. He saw that Clark was occupied with Lana in the back (although not in a way he would've been unfortunately for the Farm Boy). "Okay. Let's go back to the mansion and we can talk there. I'd rather everyone not hear about the discovery. Don't want the hunters beating us to it. Now do we?" He collected his blazer and stood up.

"Knew you'd see the light, Lex. Wait until you see!" Hamilton told him.

Lex threw a five on the table and led the other man out the door. Best to minimize the spectacle, he thought.

[Western Smallville—Route 17]

Chloe pushed her Dad's truck as fast as it would go down the blacktop. She fumed over her contact's failure to give her the exact cause of the wiring issues at the school or elsewhere. Then again she and Pete had found the electrical company to be less than cooperative on the matter.

The contact, a twenty-something blonde guy that Chloe had caught with an intern a year earlier, coughed up the name of Horace McElroy, an independent electrical contractor. He'd done the wiring at SRHS years earlier.

Consequently the Little Reporter That Could honed in on her target and pressed on.

Pete glanced out the window at the cornstalks flying by. While he appreciated her purpose, he wasn't so sure about the excessive need for speed. "I don't think he's going anywhere this fast."

"I'm going to get my lead, Pete. I smell a cover up. By the time I'm done, Mr. Reynolds will be screaming for a rewiring job," she insisted.

"Not to mention finding out more about Clark? You just can't resist," he sighed. On the inside, he really liked her too but knew he had no chance with the reporter. So he satisfied himself with the best buddy route.

She glared at him. "Not everything in Smallville revolves around the Flannel King, Pete. Either he or Desiree did something. I aim to find out what."

"Got that but can't you…?" His eyes went wide. "CHLOE!"

A semi had blocked the road. The driver was working on the engine and ignoring what was going on.

"WHOA!" She jerked the wheel hard to the right and swerved straight into the waving rows of corn. "Hang on!"

"I'm hanging! I'm hanging!" he declared. For once, the laws concerning seat belts didn't bother his image.

She pumped the brakes and took her foot off of the gas. She let the corn's resistance slow the vehicle down. For seven minutes, she continued the brake and coast routine. Then they hit something hard within one particular row and stopped. "Wow."

"We stopped," he realized breathlessly. He looked himself over and then her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she indicated before getting out and inspecting the front end. "Dad's going to kill me over that dent." She saw the flattened corn in their wake. "Not to mention this field."

"Blame that trucker. We were just trying to avoid him," Pete insisted while taking out his cell phone.

She saw something metallic reflecting the sunlight through the stalks in front of the truck. "Pete! There's something here! Give me a hand!" She began clearing away the debris.

"Chloe, the cops need to get that guy," he insisted.

"Fine. Just…." As the last stalks fell away, her eyes went wide. "PETE!"

He rushed over fearing the worst. Then his jaw dropped as well at the sight of what had stopped them. "What is it?"

She inspected the triangular Ship with its hard glass dome and metallic covering. "What do you think it is? It's a space ship! I knew there were aliens in Smallville! I KNEW IT!" She pumped her fists in triumph. Then she grabbed her digital camera from her pack and began snapping images to record the historic moment. "Wait'll the others see this in the _Torch_!"

_Aliens in Smallville? Bad enough there are meteor freaks but aliens too? _He winced imagining little green men running around. Still he thought of how famous they would be too. "Hope it gets picked up by the _Planet._"

"Are you kidding? This is _our _big scoop!" she exclaimed. "We found it!"

He shook his head. "I don't think so." He pointed toward the northeast of the truck. "There are other tracks. Somebody's been here already. We'd best get this out of here."

"Good luck on that. I'm not exactly muscles you know," she pointed out.

"You want to risk our story? Let's get it out of here and over to my place. Then we can let Clark know. He's the big astronomy freak," he pushed.

She didn't want to risk her back or her Dad's truck any further. However she couldn't risk someone hauling off their find or her story either. "Okay, Pete. You've got a point." She finished with her pictures and put the camera away. "Help me get this up into the back."

He nodded and helped her heft the space craft into the truck's bed. Then he slammed the tailgate shut. Finally he covered it with the tarp in the back as well. "That'll do it. Nobody's at my Dad's right now. We can stash it there."

"Okay." She glanced around anxiously. Then she grinned. "Mr. Reynolds will have to take this seriously now."

"What about the wiring?" he jabbed.

She rolled her eyes. "I can do that later. This is BIG, Pete. Really big!" She gunned the motor and took off back for the road. Seeing the trucker was still working, she told him, "Now you can call that cop. That idiot's going to kill someone."

As he did so, little did Pete and Chloe know, they were creating a big time problem. A big one indeed…..


	6. Clana Revelations

Chapter 6 [Talon Backroom]

Clark waited for Lana in the back. His mind drifted from point to point. _She sure is taking a long time. Hope she's okay. _He frowned while recalling the conversation with his parents from the previous night. _If I just come out and tell her then she'll know. The parents will just have to deal with it! _He grabbed a can of cherries and squeezed it in frustration.

The poor can exploded, spewing its fruity contents all over him.

"Great," he lamented in disgust at himself. He could see the stains already setting on his clothes and a puddle on the floor. "Can anything else go wrong?"

"Maybe if you weren't so tense, you wouldn't have to worry."

He froze and turned to find Lana watching him from the doorway. "Lana, I…."

She shook her head. "It's all right. I'll…admit that it's a lot to take in." She put her hands up defensively before glancing back to make sure the door was closed. "Last night really wasn't a dream."

"Last night?" he queried in confusion while tearing off a paper towel and leaning over to wipe up the spill at human pace. "What happened last night?"

She pursed her lips and sat down on a wooden crate. "How about you tell me if I tell you?"

He stopped cold. "I tell you about _what_? Lana, I drove home and…."

She smacked her hand on the crate's wooden surface. "Clark Kent, you stop lying to me this instant!"

"Lying about what?" His head was spinning trying to think of another excuse to get out of the situation. "Lana, what happened to you?"

"I went to bed and had some sort of out of body experience! I saw you, Clark." She looked him in the eye. "Want to know what I saw?"

"Sure." His mind swam with her revelation. _Out of body experience? And if she saw me, what did she see? _"Bet you saw me trying to get that country station again…."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I saw you run really fast from the hardware store into the bank across the street. Then you stopped the robbery that was going on. I watched as you ran home and argued with your parents."

He maintained his poker face. "Lana, you're the one on the cross country team not me. I can barely…."

"Clark, I saw you struggle with your eyes right outside before the fire broke out in the classroom and again outside," she informed him. "I won't say anything to Lex. I also saw bullets bouncing off of you. And the super strength's obvious." She picked up the crushed remains of the can. "Anything else I should know about?" She quirked an eyebrow.

_Mom and Dad are really going to have a fit. _He grimaced knowing that she had just described his exact itinerary between the Talon and the farm. "That sounds like some dream."

"It wasn't a dream, Clark. Was I dreaming when your Mom said she and your Dad could work with me? Your Dad was worrying that I would slip up? It was really weird though. I saw some light and then I was floating," she insisted. "Clark, you know I won't tell a soul about you. You're such a good friend. Besides I owe you my life."

"Lana, you…." Then he stopped himself short realizing that the lie in process wasn't going to fly that time. "I'm not keeping score. Saving you is not a job."

She smiled at him. "Thank you for not lying to me anymore about that. And I know. Think we can talk to your parents after I get off?"

He imagined how his father would take it. "Yeah. That would be a good idea. Dad's going to get mad though about your spying."

"Sorry. I didn't intend to spy on you, Clark. It just happened like something was pulling me toward the house," she continued. "It was like magnetism almost like it _wanted _me to know about you."

"Something that rips you out of your body and sends you to spy on me?" he wondered aloud. "Could this be related to that explosion from last year?"

She shook her head. "I'm not seeing anything through anyone else's eyes, Clark. I was following you. I'm just as freaked out as you are. But I won't tell anyone about your Secret. That I promise you."

He nodded. "Thanks for that. Wow."

"Who else knows?" she inquired.

"Besides you, my parents and that's it. There are a few meteor freaks but they're locked up in Belle Reeve," he presumed.

"You should be more careful, Clark. They could get out and come after you," she advised out of concern.

"I know. It's why I try to be careful. I have to make sure you and the others are okay though," he insisted.

"My personal guardian angel. No wonder I feel so safe," she affirmed lovingly before brushing her lips across his cheek. "Sorry I do need to be getting back. I get off in a couple of hours. Maybe I can bring something and we can talk with your parents?"

"That would work," he agreed albeit tentatively. He'd have a couple of hours to break it to the parents.

"Sounds great. Just remember to be careful," she advised with a smile before heading out to the floor. While she still felt apprehensive about things, he at least was working with her. That helped her immensely.

Clark however had to adjust to the fact that she knew. While he'd wished for it, her knowing would complicate things. He'd have to work with her on keeping the secrets and what to say around certain people. Still he grinned.

She knew. Better yet, she wasn't just running away. She was willing to learn how to deal with it and accept him as super human.

That lifted a weight off of his shoulders to say the least.

Still this out of body experience worried him. Who was behind it? Why did it happen? _More mysteries. Terrific! _With those thoughts rambling through his brain, he rushed off at super speed toward home and the confrontation with the parents…..


	7. Tense Discussions

Chapter 7 [Kent Farm—five minutes later]

Clark zipped into the barn fresh off of his conversation with Lana. He didn't see his father's truck beside the house. _They must still be in Garden City. Great. Hope they get home so we can all talk. _He shook his head while super speeding through the chores. With the exception of milking the cows, he accomplished that in minutes. Another twenty minutes of milking the cows and straining the byproduct into pails, he was finished with that. _How are they going to take it without blowing up? _He sat out on the porch and mused over what would be said. _Dad'll never accept this! And who's doing this to Lana? _

Then he saw the Sullivans' truck coming up the driveway. _Wonder if they found anything? Great. As if I didn't have enough problems! _As Chloe and Pete rushed toward him, he asked, "What's the big discovery?"

"This is _big_, Dude! REALLY BIG!" Pete exclaimed.

Clark somehow kept his poker face on. _I'm so dead. _"Glad you found out about the wiring problem."

She snickered. "That was so yesterday's news! We found something that'll put us on the _Planet_'s masthead!"

"What could do that?" Clark wondered feeling both curious and apprehensive. On the one hand, being off of Smallville's Most Notorious Reporter's radar would let him focus on the Lana Crisis. On the other hand though, he could almost feel something in the air like a storm was bearing down on him.

And to have Chloe chasing it like this, it must be something else.

"So do I get a sneak peek?" Clark queried wanting to get to the bottom of it.

"Sure." She produced her camera and showed him the images. "It'll be on the _Torch_'s front page tomorrow morning. Wait until everyone sees this!"

Clark's eyes went wide. He'd been right. It was bigger than the Desiree deal and more damaging than the fires.

Somehow they'd found and photographed the Ship.

_It's been missing since the tornado. How'd they find it? _Clark's mind swam with a challenge for the second time in an hour. _At least it can't get any worse!_

On cue, his parents' truck drove up.

_Correction, it just did. _Clark imagined all sorts of different scenarios where his father hit the roof. He definitely didn't look forward to this discussion. "You know, guys, it could be a fraternity prank or something."

"Oh it was a real ship," she affirmed.

"Definitely heavy enough," Pete groused.

"So where'd you put it?" Clark inquired determining to get it back.

She arched her eyebrow. _Why does he want to know where it is? Something's not right here. _"Trust us, Clark, it's real. After tomorrow, you and everyone else can see it. I want my story first. Then we'll go to the _Planet. _We'll all be famous!"

_And my life blown. _Clark managed to keep a neutral expression even if his heart was sinking.

"Hi, everyone!" Martha greeted. "You all seem excited."

"Oh yeah! We've got a big exclusive!" Pete announced.

Chloe added, "We photographed a real spaceship! It'll be on the front page of the _Torch _tomorrow. Come on, Pete. See you all later! We'll send a copy home with Clark. Sorry to leave so quick but Shakespeare waits for no man!"

Jonathan looked pointedly at Clark.

The super teen gulped knowing the lecture was coming.

After Chloe drove herself and Pete off into the night, Jonathan turned to Clark. "Please tell me that they didn't see the Ship."

Clark frowned. "They found it in a cornfield, Dad. It's been missing since the tornado."

"He's right, Jonathan. We were all careless," Martha realized.

Jonathan sighed deeply. "And now Chloe's going to expose it. Is there any way to get that paper to disappear?"

"Knowing Chloe, no way. And there are at least a dozen places where she could've hid it," Clark informed them. "Besides we have another problem."

"Another problem?" she asked with concern.

"Don't tell me someone saw you?" Jonathan added with the frustration showing clearly on his face.

"Someone saw us and heard us talking last night," Clark continued. "Lana." He took a deep breath.

"Lana? How, Clark? We were the only ones here last night," Martha pressed.

Clark sat down on the porch again and threw his hands up in exasperation. "Lana was acting so quiet and skittish today. She barely said anything. Then I went to the Talon and found out what was going on." He breathed in again. "She had some kind of weird out of body experience. She saw me deal with the bank robbery. Then she followed me back here."

"And she heard us talking," Jonathan realized.

"Dad, Mom, she's promised to keep the Secret. She's coming over to talk after her shift. She wants to be above board with us," Clark pointed out desperately. "It's not like Chloe wanting to blow everything up."

"He's right," Martha agreed. "If Lana's coming here to talk with us, we can hear her out."

Jonathan paced back and forth a couple of times. Then he relented, "All right, Son. I know you've been careful as much as you can be. And Lana at least wants to talk with us. We'll hear her out."

"Thanks, Dad. She needs help in dealing with it too," Clark replied while feeling relief and more anxiety. "Meantime the chores are done."

"That's good, Clark, but we have to worry about Chloe now. Wish you had found out where the Ship is," Jonathan reminded him.

Clark nodded. While one issue was about to be cleared up, another was about to explode…..


	8. Lana Overhears

Chapter 8 [Luthor Mansion]

Lana parked her blazer in front of the imported Scots fortress and considered her situation. On the one hand, she trusted Lex enough to partner with him on the Talon's operations. On the other hand though, she recalled Jonathan's distrust of the billionaire's intentions. _Which side can I count on? _She mulled over the problem and shook her head. _Drop off the numbers and head over to the farm. You can hear more from them then! _She hefted her portfolio and headed into the mansion.

Surprisingly the door was unlocked and no butler greeted her.

"Weird." She headed up the stairs toward the library. As she headed down the hall, she heard Lex arguing with someone. _What now? _The door was ajar so she listened….

Lex watched Hamilton pace about the room like a frantic cat waiting to pounce on some hiding mouse. Since their arrival, he'd barely managed a peep about what was really on the scientist's mind. After trying for five minutes, he poured himself a Scotch and glanced at his guest. "It helps to take the edge off."

"I'm not here to party! I'm serious!" Hamilton snapped. "Lex, I found a spaceship! OKAY?"

"A spaceship? Really?" The billionaire of course was intrigued but wasn't going to let that on just yet. "Funny thing, Dr. Hamilton, I ask you to look into the effects of meteor rocks on people and you keep coming up with these side projects. Makes you wonder where your mind _really is_."

"My mind's where it should be! Quit playing games! It's in the middle of a damn cornfield! I can take you to it!" the scientist exclaimed.

"Really? Did you take pictures? What proof do I have?" Lex wondered.

"I know what I saw! ALL RIGHT?" Hamilton pressed furiously. Then he heard something. "Who's there?"

Lex arched an eyebrow.

Lana knocked on the door. "Sorry. I didn't want to intrude in the middle of an argument." She walked in hesitantly while keeping her eye anxiously on Hamilton. "I have the monthly numbers for the Talon, Lex. Didn't see the butler or any of the staff so I let myself in."

Lex accepted the portfolio. "Wish you'd called first. I forgot that this is our usual meeting time. Can we reschedule?"

"Sure, Lex. Be happy to," she agreed while backing out of the room anxiously and shutting the door behind herself. She hustled out toward the blazer and took off toward the farm. _A spaceship? Is this related to Clark too? _

Hamilton threw a glass against the wall in anger. "Damn it! She heard EVERYTHING!"

"That glass is going to cost you," Lex deadpanned. "Besides Lana's not the type to play snoop. I'll handle her. In the meantime, if you can find that ship and take a picture, I'll help you with it. Use some of that scientific equipment of yours." He opened up the portfolio and began to read. "You can see yourself out."

"Whatever, Lex! If you won't play ball, I'm sure your father will!" Hamilton stormed out of the room while following Lana's path.

Lex stopped reading while considering Hamilton's words. Of course he knew Lana had been standing right outside. Still with her behavior that day, he doubted she could keep it together long enough to report back to anyone. He hit the high points of the report. Then he grabbed his keys and headed for the garage.

Maybe he needed to have that chat with Lana after all…..


	9. Discussions about the Ship and Clark

Chapter 9 [Kent Farm—Twenty minutes later]

Lana turned into the Kents' driveway cautiously and peered into her side view mirrors. Perhaps it was Jonathan's words. Maybe Hamilton had her on edge with his assertions and behavior. She leaned back into the leather seat and ground her teeth. _What's going on with ME? _She bit her lip and sped down the driveway and parked in front of the barn albeit a little more sharply than she meant to. "Great. At least I didn't hit anything." She unstrapped herself and got out. Her legs trembled and she felt a little weak.

"Lana?" Clark asked while coming out of the house. "What's going on?"

"Sorry, Clark. Still dealing with things from today," she replied cryptically. "Are your parents home?"

"They're here. They really appreciate you coming over," he expressed.

"And you?" She looked into his eyes for support.

He grinned and squeezed her hand. "I'm glad too. Got to admit I'm not used to people knowing what I can do."

"It means a lot, Clark, that you're trusting me like this," she indicated while kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he expressed while hugging her shoulders with his right arm. "Come on. Fresh coffee and Mom's strawberry shortcake await."

_With numerous questions and accusations, I'm sure. _She followed him into the house guardedly. While everything looked pretty much the way it always had since she'd been five, the air felt heavier on this occasion. She could almost cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"It's going to be okay," he reassured her with an antsy attempt at a smile himself. "Mom, Dad?"

Martha looked up from where she and Jonathan had been talking at the table. She rubbed her husband's shoulder and shook her head firmly at him. Then she put her best smile on her face. "Hi, Lana! Glad to see you. Clark said you were out of sorts."

"It was a long night and day," Lana reported wearily while rubbing her forehead. "I wanted you to know that you can count on me."

"We appreciate that, Lana," Jonathan expressed seriously. "Clark is a very special young man. There are a lot of people that would love to get their hands on him. We have to be careful."

"After what I saw last night and the last few weeks, I can understand why," Lana agreed. "Can I?" She motioned with her head to the chair.

"Of course!" Martha directed pleasantly. "I'll get you all some coffee. Clark, help me with the shortcakes, will you please?"

"Sure, Mom," Clark agreed. He brought the desserts over to the table and added a bottle of whipped cream for good measure. "Tell them what you told me, Lana. It's okay."

Lana gulped nervously. "I…I wish I knew more." She felt his parents' eyes bearing down on her. "I felt really tired last night. Nell's been in Metro the last few days so I stayed at the Talon. We have an apartment upstairs. I fell asleep." She grimaced. "This is going to sound crazy."

"It's okay," Martha assured her. "Please continue."

Clark rubbed her shoulder for support.

Lana nodded. "I felt a cold breeze. When I opened my eyes, I was floating above the street in the storm. It was like I was dead. The rain passed right through me. I saw Clark rush out of the alley toward the bank. Then he ran back here. I followed him as far as the porch. I wasn't going to listen in but something pulled me in here…."

"Wait a minute. Something _pulled you in here_?" Jonathan wondered aghast.

"I don't know what it was. Maybe it was the same thing that made me do the floaty thing too," Lana supposed. "I've been trying all day to put my head around it. That…and well dealing with Clark's secrets." She glanced at her love. "You know I'd never betray you, Clark. I'd die first."

"I know that," Clark affirmed warmly.

"And we do too, Lana," Martha chimed in. "It's such a big secret though."

"One slip can bring in trouble for him," Jonathan elaborated. "We've had three near misses in the past year alone. Desiree nearly exposed him herself. Lex was working with a reporter, Roger Nixon, who knew about Clark's secret. There was another man, a rogue cop named Phelan."

"We just want to keep him safe and give him as normal a life as possible," Martha insisted.

"Now with Chloe's surprise, that's going to blow everything," Clark noted morosely.

"Did she link you to the fires, Clark?" Lana wondered.

"No. It's worse though. She's going to plaster my secret across the _Torch _tomorrow. She and Pete discovered something in the middle of a cornfield this afternoon," Clark informed her.

"Something in…?" Lana's eyes went wide. "When I was at Lex's just now, he and that science guy, Dr. Hamilton, were talking about a space ship in a cornfield. I thought Dr. Hamilton was nuts but you're serious?"

"Hamilton knows too?" Jonathan slapped his hand on the table.

"It's a hoax, right? I mean there aren't any real aliens in Smallville…." Lana could see the briefest of ripples in the hosts' faces before they reassumed their poker faces. "Right?"

Jonathan wanted to lie but Martha shut it off with a pointed look.

Clark bowed his head. "It's my ship, Lana."

"Your ship?" Lana stared in shock at her classmate/best friend/love interest. "You're an alien? I…."

Clark got up and paced about the room while trying of think of ways to smooth this one over.

"We found Clark and his ship in Chandler's Field during the meteor shower. We don't know where he came from," Martha interjected.

"Found him?" Lana turned back toward Clark.

"They found me," Clark continued. "I've lived here ever since. I've tried to act normal and blend in."

"Act normal? And…." Lana glared at him. "You brought the meteors? You're responsible for the freaks and my parents' dying?"

"Lana, please. I was just a baby. My birth parents sent me here! Okay? I have no idea what happened!" Clark protested.

"We all suffered because of that day, Lana," Jonathan insisted. "Your parents were friends of ours. We'd no sooner want them harmed than you."

Lana trembled. She felt the icy cold dagger of Doubt ripping through herself. Her eyes watered. "How could you keep this from me?"

"How would you have reacted?" Martha inquired. "It was a terrible accident, Lana. Clark lost his home too. Think of it from his perspective."

"I feel horribly about that day," Clark admitted sadly. "Don't you think I wish I could take it back?"

"I know you do. I…" Lana noticed that the silverware had started shaking. "What's happening? Clark?"

"It's not me," Clark declared.

Then the lights went out.

The two parents stared anxiously at each other. Then they saw what seemed to be a red, yellow and green strobe light show cascading through the room. Imbedded in the lights were symbolic pictographs.

"Clark?" Lana asked again.

"I wish I knew. I…." Clark heard a loud piercing metallic noise in his head. "Ahh!" He held his ears to try and make it stop.

"Clark, what is it?" Jonathan queried.

"It's so loud! I…." Clark felt his eyes burning again. He rushed outside and released his heat vision straight at the ground, scorching a three foot patch of grass.

"What is it? CLARK!" Lana protested. "This is just like those other fires! I…"

"Lana, stay back," Martha advised guardedly. "Let Clark get it under control first."

Jonathan shook his head. "WHOEVER YOU ARE, ENOUGH GAMES! COME OUT!" He held the shot gun in position.

The weapon flew from his hands and shattered against the house.

_I do not play games, Jonathan Kent. It was I who let the girl know of Kal-El's secret. _A ghostly figure appeared in front of them. His eyes glowed orange in the midst of where a face would've been. _I am Jor-El, his TRUE FATHER. _He turned to Lana. _Assist Kal-El in getting this matter under control. Your family has proven their worth to ours. So be it. Help and I will answer those questions. So be it…. _With that, Jor-El vanished.

The lights came back on.

The noise stopped in Clark's head.

"Who was that?" Lana inquired of Clark.

"I don't know. I've never…seen him before," Clark noted before hugging her and his mother tightly.

Jonathan set his jaw. "I don't know where he came from but this is your home, Clark. I'm your father now. We'll deal with this after the _Torch _article. Lana, is Nell still out of town?"

"She is. I was going to sleep at the Talon again," Lana revealed.

"We'll make up the spare bedroom. We don't want you alone tonight," Martha invited.

"I'll get those sheets," Clark volunteered and headed back into the house.

"Come on," Jonathan urged while guiding the two ladies inside. He looked around at the farm grounds and into the night sky. _What else is out there that we don't know about?_


	10. Visions of Krypton

Chapter 10 [Later that Night]

A gentle breeze wafted through the upper floor and bedrooms. Unlike the heat descending down upon the house's occupants, the weather provided some comfort and suitable sleeping conditions.

Lana, however, stared at the ceiling in a bout of insomnia. Her mind struggled to comprehend Clark's great mysteries. _He's really an alien. He has a psychotic ghost for a Dad. He really has a spaceship? Worse Chloe's about to expose the whole thing? _She bit her lip nervously. _What can I do? How can I stand by him? That ghost guy said I was the one to help him but how? _She rubbed her forehead. "What a headache," she muttered low.

A wave of drowsiness swamped her in response and then another.

_Do not fight it, Lana Lang. Relax and all will be revealed to you. No harm will come to you_, Jor-El urged.

She looked around skittishly like a frightened deer in the darkness. "You're the ghost, right? Clark's father?"

_His real father. I am Jor-El. You have valid questions. I have answers about why Kal-El is the way he is. You need to trust me though._

She gulped and took a deep breath. "I should get the Kents…"

_NO! Only you._

She felt another wave of sleepies overwhelm her. She dropped onto the bed and closed her eyes.

Within seconds, she floated above her body again. She phased through the wall to find Clark snoring away blissfully. She brushed his brow with her spectral lips. "I'll be back, Clark. I'm doing this for us."

_Kal-El will be fine. Come with me, _Jor-El urged.

She floated out of the house and headed southeast through town and into the forest beyond. She navigated her way through the woods until she reached the mouth of an old cave. "Where is this?"

_The site of Kryptonian knowledge. I await you in here_, he informed her.

She felt the tug once more and knew better than to try and resist it. She floated into the stone passage and descended through the labyrinth. She felt awestruck by the native pictographs and colors. The lights from earlier that night soothed her mind a bit. She headed further down the passages until she reached a central chamber. The light there was much brighter than it should have been. "What is this?"

_The center of this place. _Once more, Jor-El appeared in full view. _I appreciate you coming like this. Forgive me. It is not my intention to startle you. _

"You're doing a pretty good job of it though," she retorted with an edge to her voice. "What's going on with Clark? Why are you appearing now? What's going on with the spaceship?"

_All good questions. Relax. _Jor-El pointed at a section of the rocky wall.

An octagonal slot slid open, shooting a red, orange, green and yellow rainbow spectrum at her.

As the lights bathed her, she felt her mind burning and ready to explode. She screamed in agony.

_Do not fight the mind meld. It is necessary for us to communicate. It will not harm you as I have promised, _he urged.

She made herself relax. The light flashed and formed into a vision of a futuristic society. "What is this?"

_You are seeing Krypton as it was._

"Krypton?" She looked curiously at her guide. "Your home world?"

_And Kal-El's. Follow me. _He led her down a main thoroughfare. Around them, obsidian towers and granite structures reached for space beyond. People rushed toward them in some sort of panic.

"What's with them? I…." Despite her intangible state, she felt the massive quake beneath herself. She saw the granite shaking around them. She could almost feel the panic. "What's going on?"

He looked back at her pointedly. _The end of our world and the beginning of your disaster. Come please. Time is short. _

She gulped again. _The end of his world? What happened? _She followed as quickly as she could. She could see the inside of a white structure. The room had varnished oak tables and chairs. A computer screen dominated a desk to the side.

Looking out the window, a striking brunette woman held a squalling bundle in her arms. Sadness wore creases in her movie starletesque features. Her white robes were rumpled but she didn't care. Her heart was breaking.

A man strikingly similar in appearance to Clark came out of a side room. His eyes while sad held a purpose. "It's time, Lara. We must send him if Kal-El is to survive."

"Must we?" Lara protested. "I don' t want to give him up!"

"My Dear, we must do our duty by him and our world. If Kal-El dies, there will be no other recourse for our culture. Through him, Krypton and we will survive. It must survive," the man noted.

"I wish I could go too, Jor-El," Lara lamented.

"I wish so too but the Ship will only fit him," Jor-El pointed out.

Lana turned to her spiritual guide in surprise.

_Yes, Lana Lang. That was me, _Jor-El's ghost admitted. _Watch._

Lana nodded and saw the parents walking deliberately toward a side lift of some sort. Even as the shaking intensified around them and the car shook, she saw the duo comforting each other.

Just above its destination, the cable snapped sending the car falling—fortunately though it was only about five feet leaving the couple and baby disoriented but all right.

"That was close," Jor-El told his wife. He led her across the room to where a metallic triangular ship awaited them. "This will be our son's salvation." He opened the clear plastic-appearing dome revealing a small recess inside.

"That's so cramped," Lara complained.

"It will serve him well." Another hard quake rocked the facility cracking the walls. "One more impact will destroy the building." He motioned to the rectangular piece of metal and an octagonal disk inside of the craft. "These will trigger the knowledge others and I have left on Earth."

"Where will you send him?" Lara wondered fearfully.

"To a place that was good to me. It is called Smallville. You have seen the family I picked out for him. The Kents will raise him well," Jor-El indicated. "Now it is time."

Lara fought the urge to keep her son with her. She gently set him in the recess. "Good bye, my sweet boy. May you survive our fate to be a hero to all." She kissed his brow and then stepped back. She watched as the dome closed back over; tears blurring her vision.

"It will be all right. Have faith," Jor-El urged while pulling a lever.

A panel opened in the cracked wall revealing the shaking city outside. Already towers around them crumbled and fell to the limestone sidewalk. Screams echoed up to their ears. In the distance, one could hear what sounded like volcanic eruptions. Soot and smoke reeked through the air stinging eyes and offending noses.

Another massive shock was building.

"It is now. Good bye and gods' speed your journey, my Son," Jor-El directed to the Ship.

"We love you, Kal-El," Lara called. She quivered and leaned against the wall. She needed to be strong for them all. She forced a nod to her husband.

He set his jaw and pushed the button on the console.

In response, the Ship lifted off of its platform. It floated in midair while doing a complete 360 manuever. Then it streaked away from the site just as the last great quake hit.

The city and its Kandorian counterpart exploded and fell apart as the planet's crust twisted away underneath it. Lava spewed from Krypton's core eliciting further screams and horror.

The two parents watched as long as they could before the equipment exploded sending them to their reward.

Then the planet exploded propelling a hail of the now familiar glowing emerald rocks toward distant places.

And with that, all was finished…..

Lana's mind cleared. She was now back in the caves. She stared incredulously at Jor-El. "That was how you died?"

_It was. I love my son but I have a duty to preserve my culture as well. _Jor-El floated about the chamber. _Which is why this place was selected. Which is why you are vital to those plans._

"Me? Why me?" she wondered.

_Because you are not the first of your family line to be close to us. There was another of your line, Louise MacCallum, that was close to me on my last journey here. I do not wish another tragedy._

Lana nodded. "I've heard of her. I'll admit I don't know much about her. I'm glad you trust me."

_Kal-El loves you. You remind me of Louise. If you are even half of the woman she was, you will do well. _Jor-El looked back up the passageway. _It is almost dawn. You must return and assist Kal-El in recovering his vessel. Others search for it as well._

"Lex and Dr. Hamilton. I know. How can I help?" she asked him.

_Do what comes instinctually and follow Kal-El's lead. That is all. We will meet again. _With that, the spirit vanished.

She felt herself being pushed back out of the cave and retracing the path she'd taken there. She felt the hard jerking as her astral and physical selves remerged. She sat up and took a hard breath. "I'm back!"

The early morning light greeted her eyes.

The roosters' crowing clearly told her it was morning.

She grabbed her sweats and threw them on. It was already going to be some day…..


	11. The Next Morning

Chapter 11 [Five minutes later]

Lex drove his Ferrari into the driveway and over to the farmhouse. He'd spent a great deal of the night and since sunrise checking all of Lana's usual haunts. Nell's house, the Talon and the stables were all empty. He'd wanted to talk with her about what she'd heard of the conversation between him and Hamilton but needed to do so carefully. Having struck out on all fronts, he wanted to see how the Kents were doing. Besides Clark might know something.

As he pulled in, he saw Lana's blazer still parked by the house.

"She's been here all night? Clark, what are you up to?" he wondered. Then he shook his head. _This is Clark Kent, Super Boy Scout. No chance that anything happened. _He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Martha opened it. "Hi, Lex. What brings you out here so early?"

"Hi, Mrs. Kent. I was looking for Lana. Is everything okay?" Lex wondered while trying to seem neighborly. He could already see Jonathan stiffening at the sight of him. _Terrific. Here we go again. _

"She stayed in the guest room last night. Everything's okay," Martha assured him. "Nell's still out of town. What's this about?"

"Just some numbers she dropped off at the mansion about the Talon. Nothing much," he reported.

Jonathan came over to the door pointedly. "We'll make sure Lana knows, Lex. Meantime everything all right with your father?"

Lex recognized the farmer's attempt at civility. "We're still waiting for the test results. Just let Lana know I'll see her at the Talon later." He turned and stalked back to the car. _What is it with them? It's not like they own her! _He glanced back at the house and then sped off. _I'll talk to her later when they aren't around._

"Wonder what he wanted?" Jonathan inquired testily. Given everything going on about the Ship and Jor-El, the bald billionaire was the last person he wanted to see on the farm.

"He claimed that he wanted to talk over the Talon's budget. That could be true. Still remember that Lana overheard him arguing about the Ship?" Martha reminded him.

Jonathan frowned. "Lex already knows too much, Martha. I won't have him pestering Lana for more information about Clark or the Ship."

"Pestering me about what?" Lana asked from the staircase. "Sorry but what's going on?"

"You just missed Lex. He was looking for you about the Talon's budgetary numbers. I imagine he wants to talk with you about what you overheard too," Jonathan recounted.

"It's probably just the numbers, Dad," Clark chimed in as he took his boots off. "I saw Lex was here. What do you think it was about?"

"Information," Lana presumed from the table. She rubbed her forehead. "Some night." She grimaced.

"Lana, hey, what's going on?" Clark inquired with concern.

"We'd all better sit down," Martha told them while noting Lana's shakiness and headache. "What happened, Lana?"

"Did it happen again?" Jonathan queried.

Lana nodded. "Both happened again. Jor-El, the ghost, showed up again. He's the one who's making me do the floating thing. I followed him to this cave on the other end of town…."

"Cave? Lana, why didn't you get us up?" Jonathan demanded.

"It happened so fast. He insisted I go with him and that no harm would come to any of us," Lana explained.

"What else happened? What did he show you? Did you see Clark's past?" Martha interjected.

Lana nodded. "I saw what _Krypton _looked like just before it was destroyed." She looked at Clark. "I saw what your birth parents looked like. He showed me how they put you in the Ship and managed to get you away from there just before the place blew up." She trembled and her eyes watered. "I couldn't believe how much pain your mother was in."

"If I had to send my child away like that, I would be too," Martha imagined.

"How do we know it's true?" Jonathan bristled not trusting the spirit for a minute.

"How do we know it isn't, Dad?" Clark countered.

"Now, Son, I know you want to know but…." Jonathan started.

"Sorry, Mr. Kent, but Clark's right. Jor-El didn't force me to do anything. He just wanted me to see. He mentioned an ancestor of mine, Louise MacCallum, that he'd been close to. He also had told his wife that your family had been kind to him on a previous trip here," Lana continued. "Did you know her?"

"Not personally," Jonathan revealed. "I know who she was. She was your great aunt, Lana. She died from a gun shot wound right before I was born."

"So there are some leads," Clark realized. "We can check on his story."

"Just be careful, Kids. We don't need anyone seeing you doing it. I agree with Mr. Kent. Lex already has his suspicions. If he knows about the Ship, it'll be trouble," Martha urged.

"We'll be careful. Meantime, Clark, do you want a ride in or do you…umm….run in?" Lana offered.

Clark smirked. "After we eat, I'll be glad to ride with you. Then we'll see what Chloe has up her sleeve."

"Then dig in," Martha declared while motioning to the pancakes already sitting on the table.

And so the day started…


	12. Dreading the Byline

Chapter 12 [SHS—a half hour later]

Lana parked her blazer in her assigned spot and leaned back against the leather of her car seat. She'd hoped that Miranda had remembered everything. The latest vision experience knotted her brain up. Talking with Clark and his parents was definitely helping but not all that much.

For his part, Clark tapped his fingers on the dashboard. As with Lana, Jor-El's intrusion into their lives unnerved him. Of more immediate concern though was the _Torch_. "Wonder how bad it's going to be?"

She wanted to reassure him by saying 'not so bad or something' but thought better of it. "This is Chloe. Page 1?"

He rolled his eyes. "With 35 point type across the headline knowing her."

"Maybe people will think it's a hoax?" she supposed with a sheepish grin. "Either way we have to try and play it cool. I'm off this afternoon. Maybe we head over to the _Ledger _or the library and do research on Aunt Louise?"

He grinned. "You're getting this pretty fast. Sure. I'd like to find that cave first though."

She sighed. "Jor-El didn't invite you though, Clark. I don't want trouble."

"If he's my father then he can deal with it," he asserted before getting out of the blazer. "We need to get to home room before the bell."

She checked her watch. "We still have ten minutes so we should be fine." She led him inside and toward the room in question.

Meanwhile Chloe lounged in her home room seat with a giant smile on her face. She'd distributed her triumph across the school and community just hours before. Now she sat back and waited for the accolades to pour in. She thought she'd proven her alien theory big time. She had her proof, the picture on Page 1 and a call into the _Daily Planet._

The other students remained split between sarcastic doubters and intrigued fans. Both sides of course wanted to see the Ship for themselves. They even offered to go where it was.

She turned them down. As with Clark's request, she wanted to get her scoop in the _Planet_ first. Then she'd turn the Ship into whatever attraction was merited. "Isn't this great, Pete?"

Pete shrugged. Seeing some of the reactions had dampened his own enthusiasm a bit. "Hope we get that call back today."

"Let them see what we have! Then we'll have our scoop," she cheered in triumph. Seeing their friends come through the door, she waved them over. "Hi, guys! Saved you a copy each!"

"Thanks, Chloe," Lana expressed while keeping a straight face. She perused the article. "You certainly got a lot of detail in here."

"Boy. This will make a great one shot expose," Clark assumed while dropping a rather large hint.

"One shot?" Chloe smirked and shook her head. "No, Clark. This is the beginning. I know there's more alien activity here and it's connected to the meteor shower. I'll find that stuff too."

_Wonder what Jor-El will do if she did find the cave? _Lana could almost imagine the spectral vengeance that would come down on the blonde reporter. "Maybe you should do some more research first? Might be a good idea."

"Always. I would have thought you both would've been more enthusiastic about the _Torch_'s big headline," Chloe assumed.

Clark shrugged. "We just don't want to get caught with a hoax is all. Best to substantiate everything."

"You know how that new principal, Mr. Reynolds, is," Lana chimed in.

Chloe had to admit that they had a point. "He's going to want definitive proof. Maybe once the _Planet _calls back, I can get it for them." As the bell rang, she announced, "Off to class. See you guys in the bullpen for lunch."

Clark and Lana looked anxiously at each other. How were they going to stop the follow up series? More than the potential Latin pop quiz, that was the million dollar question of the day….

[Noon—Bartleby's Drug Store]

Even as the teens were in school, Hamilton perused the shelves of the pharmacy. With his meteor symptoms getting worse, he needed some aspirin to go with the prescription that was being filled. He spasmed his way down the pain med aisle but didn't find what he needed. "Blasted out of stock! Damn it!" He shook hard nearly taking the shelving out beside himself.

"I'll be done in about ten minutes! Sorry, sir. We have to mix the compound!" Mr. Bartleby, the senior pharmacist, announced.

"Ten minutes! Blasted slow!" Hamilton stalked over to the newspaper rack. He scanned the major newspapers with a bored attitude. He didn't really believe the media on most things. Especially in a town like Smallville, he considered the news to be gossip.

Then his eyes ran across the _Torch._ He snatched up a copy and he almost threw a fit. "That can't be! How did that little wench find it? I have to know!" Forgetting about his drugs, he rushed out toward his car and sped off toward the cornfield.

Bartleby shook his head. "Customers are getting more and more impatient these days." He sighed and put the bag back on the shelf. "Hopefully he'll be back."

But the drugs were the last thing on Hamilton's mind. Chloe's scoop had his full attention now….


	13. Events Heat Up

Chapter 13[After School]

[SRHS Parking Lot]

Chloe walked purposefully toward her truck feeling more than a bit deflated. Rather than the pats on the back and calls from on high, she'd received more and more queer looks. Principal Reynolds had lectured her about responsible journalism. And no response from Metro graced her ears either. "It's not fake! I'll show them! There's more evidence here in Smallville and I'll find it!"

Just before she reached her truck, a gun safety clicked off. "You bet we will."

She turned slowly to see Hamilton holding a gun on her. "Dr. Hamilton? What are you doing?" She surveyed the mostly empty parking lot. _Why does this place empty so quickly? Come on!_

"Finding out about _my _spaceship! Where did you take it? TELL ME!" he demanded.

"I found it but don't know where it is now," she lied.

"LIAR!" he snapped. In a fit of rage, he pistol whipped her into unconsciousness. "I'll get her to talk! So help me! Damn little witch!" He dragged her through the trees and toward his car determining to get answers or else…..

[Cowache Caves]

After a quick coffee run to the Talon, Lana drove herself and Clark over the route she'd flown on the previous night. Almost perfectly from memory, she headed down the state road southeast of town. She stressed her blazer's four wheel drive over the dirt paths and around the trees through the woods.

"You know where we're going?" he wondered anxiously.

She shrugged. "It's a gut thing, Clark. Kind of like a homing pigeon."

"Homing pigeon?" he asked incredulously.

She kept a straight face. "I read in science class last year that pigeons have this sense of where they're from. They'll fly thousands of miles to be with the one they love." She smiled at him.

_Wish I could fly. But I don't have to do that to keep you safe. _He let his eyes sparkle at her. "That's love all right."

"Glad you made the flight for me," she expressed.

"Glad you accept me. Anyone else would be running away by now," he doubted.

"Clark, you are who you are. I'll admit that I'm dealing with everything. But you're still the same person you were two days ago," she assured him. She saw the cave entrance and stopped the blazer. "Looks like this is our stop."

They collected their flashlights, slowly got out and surveyed the scene. They couldn't see anything out of the ordinary in the forest.

However static charged the air. Something beckoned them forward.

"Wow! That's intense!" he noted. Then he grabbed his ears as the metallic screeching cut through his head. "ARRGH!"

"Clark! What is it?" she queried anxiously. "What's going on?"

"That noise again! From last night!" he gasped while slumping down against the blazer's wheel.

"You mean the one just before your Dad showed up?" she pressed. Getting a nod from him, she guessed, "Jor-El's trying to get our attention. I'm feeling that tug again even though I'm solid. You're feeling his summons your way. Great." She glanced nervously toward the cave. "Guess we have to go in."

"Guess so," he agreed although knowing his parents would expressly forbid it.

"There is something I need first," she told him while drawing close.

"Sure, Lana. Anything. You know that," he relented gladly. His heart felt lighter and the screeching lessened significantly. "What is it?"

"This." Lana hugged him tightly. Then she locked lips with his. Her energy flowed into him, assuaging what remained of his pain and fanning the flames of his passion.

He in turn returned the gesture for two minutes relishing the contact. After pining all of those years, he at last had the greatest woman in the world in his arms. He felt elated. He felt free. He felt whole for the first time.

After she broke off contact, she cleared her throat. "Had to do that just in case."

"In case of what? Lana, I won't let anything happen," he insisted.

"In case Jor-El takes exception to us showing up uninvited," she pointed out. "Clark, we don't know him. What if…?"

_You are in no danger, Lana Lang. I would appreciate it if you and Kal-El would approach. There is much to discuss, _Jor-El disagreed.

Clark tensed. "How do we know that?"

_Kal-El, I have given my word. As a Kryptonian, that should be all you require. Now please come. Time grows short, _the spirit insisted.

"Guess that's our welcome mat?" she supposed with an uncertain shrug.

"Go in together?" he asked her.

"Together." She squeezed his hand in hers as they walked into the caves. She turned her flashlight on. "Clark, look!"

He swept the cave walls with his flashlight letting the beam reveal pictographic symbols drawn and painted onto the granite walls. Some of the images seemed to repeat themselves. Much like what they'd seen in their history books from Egypt's pyramids, the scenes seemed to tell stories. "We could spend hours here."

_Kal-El, there will be time enough for that! Hurry! _Jor-El huffed impatiently.

"Must be serious," he presumed.

"With your heritage and this cave up for grabs, I'd say so!" she realized. "Come on!" She rushed off down the caverns.

"Lana, wait!" he insisted.

"Come on, Clark! Keep moving!" she fired back; her voice echoing off of the stone walls.

He shook his head and rushed after her at normal speed. He followed her voice down the stone passages and along the imaged trail. Finally he caught up to her just as they entered the massive central chamber. "This is it?"

"This is where he showed me the stuff about Krypton last night," she agreed. "Feels a lot bigger though when I'm in my body though." She looked about the twenty foot high cave.

_It is different when you experience it this way, my children. _Jor-El appeared in front of them. _Greetings once again. We have an emergency. Your careless, Kal-El, caused others to discover our existence. _

"My carelessness?" Clark wondered. "What did I do?"

_You left your spacecraft where others could find it. Now that others have found it and spoken of it, our secret is in jeopardy. _Jor-El turned toward them. _It is up to you to find it. Both of you need to work together before your fellow Earthers find this place and the other secrets. Start with what you know._

"Chloe," Lana realized. "We have to talk with her and Pete! They're our first lead!"

_Indeed the two you speak of have the craft. But beware, others press them for information. Move quickly. I cannot stress that enough! When this is done, we will speak more of the past and your ties. For now, the legacy must be assured! _With that, the spirit disappeared.

"Chloe's in trouble," he realized while panicking over his friends' safety and his own issues.

"Okay. We find her together. Then we can track the Ship," she insisted. "Let's head for the Farm and check in with your folks. Then we can find Pete and Chloe." She led them back up the trail and toward the blazer.

"If only I hadn't left the Ship in that cornfield," he blamed himself.

She sighed and rubbed his shoulder. "Your Dad, you, your Mom and Jor-El can all blame yourselves later. Right now let's have faith and get through this situation. We can do that together." She squeezed his hand and let her eyes meet his supportively. "I love you, Clark. We can do this."

"Right," he realized while once more feeling his energy there in the link.

"Hang on. I'll get us back there." She drove them off into the woods and back toward the state road.

[Twenty minutes later—Kent Farm]

Lana's need for answers and anxiety over Chloe and Jor-El's message pressed her to exceed the speed limit all of the way back to the Kent Farm. Fortunately she managed to avoid Sheriff Ethan and his deputies all of the way back to the homestead.

"I should've run back," he noted.

"You heard Jor-El. This is a team venture," she argued purposefully. "You and me. Don't you dare leave me out of this now, Clark. I mean it." She glared at him for emphasis.

He gulped feeling the purpose in her dark pools. He knew better than to try and lie to her again under those circumstances. He relaxed upon seeing the farm's entrance ahead. "Home. We'll have those answers in a minute. And, Lana, sorry," he apologized.

"Old habits are tough to break. We have to earn each other's trust." She rubbed his shoulder again. "We will get there. Just believe, Clark."

He nodded as they pulled in beside the barn. There he saw a familiar face waiting for them. "Lex?"

Lex stood up from where he sat on the porch waiting for them. "Hey, guys. It's time we talked…."

The couple looked at each other thinking of what to say.

Seemed that Jor-El's warning was coming true after all…


	14. Dealing with Lex and Pete

Chapter 14

Lex checked his watch as the couple approached him carefully…almost too carefully. _Now she's doing it too? What gives? _"You know what's going on?"

She shrugged at the visitor. "We've been doing research for Chloe. You know how she is."

Lex nodded imagining how demanding the _Torch_'s editor could be. "I've been trying to get a hold of you. I wanted to talk about last night."

She looked to Clark and then back to the billionaire. "You and Dr. Hamilton were having a bad argument. I wasn't about to stick around and listen in. You know what kind of a temper he has."

"Very well," Lex concurred although he still wanted to know what she overheard.

"Lex, we really need to get back to the _Torch_," Clark insisted.

Lex smirked in surprise at him. "Well you can go. Lana and I can talk…I wasn't aware that you were her keeper."

"It involves both of us, Lex," she informed him. "And _no_, Clark isn't my keeper. We do have things to do."

"Lana, I know you're dodging me. I can promise that Hamilton won't be anywhere near when we do talk," Lex insisted.

She really didn't want to go off and talk with him. She knew how disarming and smooth her partner could be. "Lex, I'm sorry but not now." She started back toward the blazer.

"Lex, this is my parents' farm." Clark motioned toward the Ferrari quite clearly with his hand. "I hate to do this but either respect Lana or go."

"Respect her?" Lex laughed incredulously. "Clark, I've made her dream come true. I help to support the Talon! You think I do that for anyone?"

Lana sighed. "Lex, I appreciate all of that. I'm still not doing well. Okay? And…."

Just before the argument could progress any further, a brown car turned into the driveway and sped toward the trio. It stopped about ten feet in front of them.

Pete jumped out and slammed the door. "Guys! I…." He eyed Lex suspiciously. "What's going on, Clark?"

"Nothing, Pete. Lex, Lana and I were just talking," Clark informed the newcomer. "Why the wide eyed look?"

"You guys seen Chloe? She and I were supposed to meet an hour ago at the Talon. Her Dad's truck is still at school but she isn't. She wasn't at the _Torch_. She's not at home," Pete recounted while holding up her cell phone. "I found this by the truck."

"Chloe would never leave her cell," Clark informed the others. "Other than the computer, it was her lifeline."

"That's what I was thinking. I called Mom. She's going to have Sheriff Ethan look for her. Meantime I wanted to check with you guys," Pete agreed. "We do have that issue to do, right? Follow me." He headed back toward his own car.

"Right," Clark agreed. "If we want to make the printer, we'll have to get moving. Sorry, Lex." With that, he rushed toward the blazer.

"Go on, guys. We'll catch up later," Lex allowed.

"We can go over those numbers as soon as we're done with this," Lana promised before she and Clark got into her vehicle and followed Pete out.

"Lana pulling a Clark? Whoever would've thought that? What are you doing to her, Clark?" Lex wondered agitatedly while getting in the Ferrari and pulling away himself. He needed to check with Hamilton on the latter's work. Then maybe he'd get some help on that manhunt going himself….

[Ross House—Ten minutes later]

Instead of leading them back to school, Pete headed back toward his own home. He stopped and looked around his Dad's farm to make sure they were alone.

"What's with all of the security?" Lana wondered as she and Clark joined him by the barn.

"You'll get it when you see why. Chloe's going to kill me when she hears about this but I wanted you both to know," Pete told them. He opened the barn's front door and stepped inside. "Come and see!"

"What's he doing? Chloe's missing and he wants us to look in there?" Clark wondered aghast.

"Pete wouldn't be wasting our time. You know he's her friend too," she assured him. "Come on. Let's see what he has." She leaned close. "It's got to be the spaceship."

Clark nodded while seeing what she was getting at. "Wonder if Jor-El could get it started?" he whispered back.

"If he could've, why didn't he say anything before?" she wondered.

"GUYS!" Pete called. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, Pete! Sorry!" she apologized. She turned back to Clark. "Let's talk about this with your folks later."

"Right," Clark agreed as they headed into the barn. Ten seconds later, they saw Pete leaning against something covered by a brown tarp. "What have you got there?"

"Chloe's holy grail." Pete pulled the tarp away revealing the Ship. He clapped his hands in triumph. "Granted Chloe and I are still waiting for the _Daily Planet. _Right now though, I'd settle for a call making sure she's okay."

"We'd all like that, Pete," Clark concurred. "Let's hope Sheriff Ethan finds her." He narrowed his eyes. _I'll have to search Smallville. It would help if I could narrow down possible places! _He surveyed the Ship to make sure everything was in place.

Likewise she recognized it from the previous night's vision. _This is really it! Clark came here in this! Wow! _She bit back the feelings of sadness related to her parents' deaths during the meteor shower. _Mom and Dad would tell you to look to the better. I've spent so long brooding over it. I have Clark and we love each other! This ship and his parents' sacrifice made it possible. _She looked to him warmly.

"Uh oh…Do I detect some sparks flying?" Pete assumed.

"Pete," Clark protested. His cheeks blushed.

"It's okay, Clark. We are official, right?" she assured him while planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about! FINALLY!" Pete pumped his fists. Although he knew Chloe would be disappointed, he was psyched that Clark had finally gotten his woman. "Once we know she's safe, we'll celebrate!"

"Emphasis on finding that out," she reminded them both. "Can you start this thing, Pete?"

"Nope. Doesn't exactly have a key or anything I can hotwire. Not that I didn't try," Pete assessed with a frown. "It'd be cool to make it do something though."

Clark saw something glitter in the dirt about two feet from the Ship. "Like what? Make aliens?"

"Man, Clark! The aliens are here, Dude! They left their ship and we found it!" Pete pointed out. "They could be around this farm right now."

_You have no idea, Pete. _Lana had to keep a straight face. Still she saw Clark edging toward the door and his eyes motioning toward their host. "Say, Pete. What's that over there?"

"Over where?" Pete wondered as he followed her pointing to the other door.

As he did so, Clark super sped to the glinting spot and discovered the octagonal disk. He swept it up, pocketed it and returned to where he'd been before. "Isn't that the weather vane your Dad was working on?"

"Oh yeah. My mistake," she noted while trying to appear innocent.

"Dad's going to have that up tomorrow when he gets back from Dodge," Pete declared. "Maybe the aliens'll see it." He chuckled. "What a sight that would be."

"I can imagine," Clark presumed thinking what would happen if Jor-El appeared. "You know with your parents away for tonight and us not here, this isn't secure…."

"I ain't moving it, Clark. We'll lock the barn doors. It'll be cool," Pete denied before ushering them both out. "I have it under control. Come on. Let's head for the _Torch_." He went back to his car and drove off toward school.

After starting off after Pete, Lana turned to Clark. "What was that you were going after?"

Clark produced the octagonal disk. "The key to the Ship. This makes it work." He revealed it to her.

"You took that?" She gasped before realizing why. "At least if anyone else finds it, they can't make it work now."

"_That _was the general idea," Clark admitted. "Great job getting Pete to turn away like that. Too bad we couldn't have talked him into moving the Ship back to my farm."

"Step one for the team, Clark. And it was great to be included for a change." She smiled warmly at him. "See? I can handle myself. Now let's grab a coffee and head back to your place. I have an idea."

Despite the hairiness of the situation, he felt himself relaxing just a bit. She was definitely proving herself to be a worthy partner in this endeavor.

Worthy in so many ways indeed…..


	15. Torch Encounters

Chapter 15 [_Torch _Office]

After following Pete over to school, Lana rushed toward the bullpen. While at the Ross farm, she'd made the connection between Lex, Hamilton and Chloe's disappearance. She smelled something noxious and knew it wasn't the mystery meat (again).

"Slow down, Lana!" Pete requested almost breathlessly. "Bad enough Chloe does this but you too?"

"I kind of like her like this," Clark disagreed glad to see her taking initiative.

Pete rolled his eyes. "You would. Someone's trying to get in good with the girlfriend…."

Lana stopped and turned on the jock. "Actually, Pete, we try to encourage each other. Okay? It isn't about trying to get in good with me or anything. I have something that might help us find Chloe. I don't want to talk about it out in the hall." She looked around cautiously. "Just in case, Lex or someone followed us."

"Okay." Pete admitted sheepishly although he still thought Clark was trying to score brownie points with her. Seeing the newspaper office dead ahead, he produced the key. "Chloe gave it to me before she left today. Good thing." He unlocked the door.

_I don't have to break the door down at least. _Clark nodded. "You bet it is. Let's get in there and see what Lana has up her sleeve."

"Nothing but my arm," she quipped, trying to keep an upbeat attitude despite the seriousness of the situation at hand. "Problem is her password. Wonder what it is?" She turned the computer on.

Sure enough the screen asked for a password.

"Great. This will take all day," Clark sighed. He thought of at least 10,000 different things it could be. _Wish I could super speed through them. _He glanced toward Pete and then at her.

As at the farm, she got the gist. "Say, Pete, you know I have to get something from my locker. Mind walking me down there?"

"Clark's your boyfriend. Ask him," Pete replied feeling confused by her response.

"I have a few ideas about Chloe's password unless she gave it to you," Clark indicated. "I trust you both, Pete."

Pete scrunched his brow really wondering what was going on. But again, this was Clark Kent, International Man of Mystery and his best friend. "Yeah sure. Just holler if you get something. Come on, Lana." He walked her out.

Meantime Clark closed the door and secured it. Then he super sped through dozens…then hundreds and finally thousands of different password combinations before hitting on "xer56f7332Clark". _Hope she's going to be okay with Lana and me being together. We can still be friends, right? Can it, Clark. Get her out of trouble first. _He heard a knock at the door. "Pete, Lana, it's open."

"They're not here, Clark," Lex indicated while stepping into the room. "Figured you be here. Kind of looking for Lana and Pete. What was so important that he dragged you both away?"

"We've been here researching leads on Chloe's disappearance. Maybe we can find something…." Clark started.

"Yeah I get the intractable reporter deal," the billionaire responded although he really wasn't buying it. "I've got the cops scouring the county along with my own security. Think they can deal with it. Meantime anything else on that spaceship? Almost seemed like Pete had something on it."

"Lex, come on! You know that's a hoax!" Clark scoffed.

"Chloe Sullivan may be a lot of things, Clark, but half-cocked isn't one of them. She wouldn't have put something like that on page 1 without checking it out," Lex insisted flatly. "So what is it? Any ideas where the spaceship is?"

"Can't tell you," Clark replied bluntly adding a shrug for effect. "Wish I could so we'd have something to bargain with."

"I'm sure," the billionaire responded. "I still think you know something, Clark."

Before Clark could respond to that insinuation, a deep voice cut in, "Perhaps he does but this is still a school. I don't allow anyone to hassle my students."

Lex rolled his eyes recalling the voice from Excelsior years before. "Mr. Reynolds, I presume?" He wheeled around to face the hulking African American man standing at the door. "Long time."

Reynolds didn't give an inch. He crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes at the former prep student. "You never change, do you, Lex? Always causing trouble."

"You might check. I actually do a good deed every now and again," the billionaire fired back suavely.

"I'm sure. Every business does some charity work to launder its image, _Lex_," Reynolds countered without missing a beat. "I'd appreciate you showing yourself out before I call the Sheriff."

Lex shook his head knowing full well he'd lost that round. "Fine." He looked at Clark. "Thought we were friends, Clark."

"We are. You just have to learn where the privacy lines are," Clark countered.

"I'll remember that when you barge into my office unannounced next time," Lex indicated before leaving.

Clark stood to face the new principal. "Sorry, sir, I'm…." He put his hand out.

"Clark Kent, yes I know. Good to see you working on some initiative, Son," Reynolds complimented while shaking his hand. "Keep at it. I'd be more careful of your friends though."

"Lex gets overzealous when he's focused on something," Clark defended his friend.

"When Lex Luthor focuses like that, it's trouble for the person or people involved," Reynolds indicated. "I won't have him hassling my students. I hope you reconsider your friendship with him. By the way, when she's found, I want a word with Miss Sullivan. I don't take kindly to hoaxes running as news."

"When we do find her, I'll let her know, Sir," Clark agreed.

"Mr. Kent, I don't have to remind you that this is the police's business, do I? I appreciate loyalty but don't endanger yourself," Reynolds pointed out.

"Clark, what's going on?" Lana wondered as she and Pete came back.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lang. I'm Principal Reynolds. I presume you and Mr. Ross are with Mr. Kent. As I told him, while I appreciate initiative, I don't want you all endangering yourselves. As for what was going on, Mr. Kent's _friend_, Lex Luthor, was interrogating him about the article in today's _Torch_. Best watch yourselves. Have a good day," Reynolds concluded before heading out.

"Lex was here? Man! That guy doesn't know when to quit!" Pete complained. "What was the deal with Reynolds?"

"He was probably looking for Chloe too. He is right about Lex considering that he wants to know more about the Ship for some reason," Clark indicated. "Got the computer up." He stood and let Lana have the chair. "What's your idea?"

"When I was at the mansion the other night, I overheard Lex arguing with Dr. Hamilton about that spaceship. Yesterday, before we left the Talon, I heard Mr. Bartleby talking about Dr. Hamilton getting angry after reading a copy of the _Torch_. I'm betting that Hamilton has her," Lana guessed. She brought up the white pages' online site and typed in a search.

"He had a barn out on Route 40 but Chloe said it had been cleared out," Pete recalled. "Cadmus Labs? What's that?"

"It's a part of LuthorCorp. I've heard Lex talking about it," Clark told them. "There are no other addresses other than the ones in Metro and here on Forest Street. That's got to be it."

"Right. We'll send the cops over there," Pete presumed while dialing the phone and waiting for an answer.

Clark kissed Lana and gave her a pointed look and nod. Then he streaked off toward Forest Street.

_Go and get her out of there, Clark. Just be careful! _Lana mused to herself.

"Hey! Where's Clark?" Pete queried. "He didn't just disappear again? COME ON!"

"Let's get over to Forest Street. Come on!" she told him while shutting the computer down. She wasn't about to let Clark face whatever Hamilton had in there alone. _Jor-El and everyone's counting on me too! _She hustled Pete out of the office and secured the door locking it behind them.

A showdown was brewing. Would certain secrets survive?


	16. Cadmus Labs

Chapter 16 [Cadmus Labs—Forest Street]

Just within Smallville's northern most boundaries, the narrow dirt street followed a medium stream. Only a few buildings had ever lined its passage. One of them, a squat one floor structure of concrete and metal lay at the street's end. It lay in the center of tall unkempt grass and wildly overgrown shrubs.

Within the building, Chloe struggled to keep consciousness. Since first coming to several hours before, Hamilton had slapped and punched her repeatedly. He'd tortured her with electroshocks and threatened to kill her. He pressured her about the Ship's location.

She of course refused to crack. She told him to go to Hell repeatedly earning her more bruises and five star treatment.

"Stupid bitch won't talk! Of course she won't!" Hamilton secured what looked like a pair of jumper cables to an arm rest respectively.

"Can't…kill me. They'll find you," she coughed.

"Oh but I can! Who cares about you? SHUT UP!" He smacked her hard one more time knocking her out. "Finally! She's quiet!" He shivered under the spasms' avalanche. The shakes made him shake ultrasonically as he could barely be seen by the human eye.

His shaking hand accidently hit a switch rigged to the cables' other end. It turned on a large battery and a small turbine apparatus sending a fatal charge toward the reporter.

"D…D…DIE!" Hamilton snapped.

At that second, Clark broke into the room at super speed, ripped Chloe from the chair and tossed her across the room. "Too close!"

"YOU? No wonder he's int…erest…ed in you!" Hamilton hissed. He lunged at Clark but missed his target. Instead he landed in the electricified chair and screamed. His hair stood on end. His skin boiled and charred. He slumped and died in the way he'd intended for Chloe.

Clark shook his head in disappointment. Hamilton may have been deranged but he was a brilliant scientist. Granted his work led to the Nicodemus outbreak and this disaster but there should've been hope. Now it was gone. "Just another person working for Lex. Wonder how much he knew about Hamilton's work here?" He picked up Chloe in his arms. "Hospital for you. Then I can take care of the Ship." He took off at full speed back toward town and the medical center.

Barely five minutes later, Lex stumbled through the wreckage. Right after leaving the school, he'd recalled that Hamilton had reopened this building and drove over. He'd hoped to talk some sense into his underling before attention was called to the operation.

Judging from the storm that had blown the door in, the damaged computer, sparking chair and the burned corpse lying on the latter, that was the least of their worries.

He could see no sign of Chloe anywhere in that room or the rest of the building. "Once again, another of Smallville's teenagers mysteriously avoids a crisis. Got to wonder who their guardian angel is?" He shook his head while pulling out his cell phone, screwing on a scrambling device and dialing. "Jones, this is Boss 3. Bring clean up crew to Forest St. I want this gone. Deal with the body. Report to me when done." He hung up and sighed. "Too bad, Dr. Hamilton. We could've had a long and profitable relationship. Look where your quirks led you. Pity." With that, he left the area and headed out toward his car in time to see Pete Ross' car do a U-Turn and burn back toward town. _What were they doing here? _He thought about chasing Pete down and asking but he had enough mysteries on that day to deal with.

For now, the mansion had his attention not one of Clark's friends…..


	17. Tying Up Loose Ends

Chapter 17

[Ross Farm—two minutes later]

Clark ran toward town bearing Chloe toward the attention she desperately needed. He could see she labored to breathe. The bruising on her face concerned him. Once he got to town, he'd be only seconds from the medical center.

_Kal-El! Kal-El, stop! _Jor-El commanded. _You must deal with the craft first!_

"Jor-El, she'll die! I can't allow that!" Clark retorted.

_She will live for a mere moment it will take you. Go to the structure and deal with it. _

Once more, the metallic screeching paralyzed Clark in mid run. He fell to the ground right in front of the Rosses' barn.

Chloe rolled out of his arms and lay sprawled across the dirt.

Clark held his ears in agony. "STOP!"

_DO YOUR DUTY! DO NOT FAIL ME! _Jor-El insisted.

Through the pain, Clark forced himself to crawl around the wall he knew to be closest to the Ship. Under the locked door, he noted a six inch gap between it and the dirt floor. "Th…thankfully Pete's Dad didn't have…that dealt with."

In his pocket, the octagonal disk pushed against the fabric as if attracted to a giant magnet.

He took the disk out and admired the colors shining in sequence on its surface.

_Allow it to float freely. The disk will do the rest, _Jor-El pointed out.

Clark did so. He saw the octagon rise into the air, do two rotations in the air and jet through the crack. Once in the barn, it flew over the Ship, did two more rotations and attached onto its slot.

As it did so, the screeching stopped.

"Finally!" Clark rubbed his forehead trying to get his bearings. "See? I did do it!"

_Observe, Kal-El. What I can do._

The spacecraft flared to life. Its lights brightened the barn's insides. It levitated off of the floor and rotated to size up possible escape routes. Noting the windows to the south, its tail rockets blazed to life propelling it through the glass and high into the late afternoon sky.

"It's gone!" Clark presumed.

_Not gone. It is merely in better keeping. You should go. You do not wish to be found by the building's owner. Besides the female human needs your help._

_Nice of him to notice! _Clark picked Chloe up again in his arms. While he could've been more ticked off by Jor-El's assessment, his mind was too much on his friend at the moment. With that, he resumed his super pace toward the medical center.

[Smallville Medical Center]

Lana sat back in her seat trying to keep her composure over the situation. After getting Clark's hurried cell phone call in mid-super run, she'd told Pete to turn back toward town. _Come on, Clark! Get her back here! _She still was thinking about Hamilton and the Ship. _How do we get it out of here before he and Lex track it to Pete's?_

"You sure about this?" he wondered while parking the car in front of the center. "Man! I can't see Clark as super gangbusters."

"He can surprise you. He has me in the last twenty four hours," she replied cryptically.

"Yeah. He's been in love with you forever. At last he says it. Never thought I'd see Clark be honest with you on that!" he declared.

"We're both honest with each other, Pete. At least we can be now." She heard her cell ringing. "Yes, Clark! What's going on?"

"Hi, Lana. Had a detour to make but Chloe's checked in. Is Pete with you?" Clark inquired.

_Thank You, Lord! _"Yes. We just got to the medical center. Where are you?" she queried.

"Room 56. The doctors are looking her over now. I'll meet you in the waiting room. Tell Pete that the ambulance got us here in record time," Clark noted.

She almost rolled her eyes. _And now the lies to everyone else. Terrific. Comes with the territory. Note to self: try and get him to reveal the Secret to Pete and Chloe at some point. _"I will. Love you, Clark. I'm glad you're safe."

"I'm glad you're safe and here too. See you in a few minutes," Clark concluded before hanging up.

"Well?" Pete asked as she hung up herself.

"Clark rode in the ambulance with Chloe over here. He's in there with her now. Come on," she informed him while undoing her seatbelt.

"You kidding me? No way an ambulance could've made it here that fast and we didn't see it! We were on the major route!" he denied.

"Yet they're there, Pete. The drivers knew a few shortcuts maybe? Be glad that Chloe's being looked at," she countered before getting out. "You coming?"

"Yeah," he agreed while following her. He still smelled something funny but wasn't going to push it. _Still wish I knew how he got her here so fast. _

They walked into the facility and to the waiting room. There they found Clark pacing anxiously about the area.

"Clark, are you okay?" Lana worried as she hugged him.

"I'm fine. None the worse for wear," Clark greeted before kissing her on the cheek and returning the hug. "At least everything's okay."

"Wish I knew about that creep, Hamilton. He's probably still at large. More than likely hiding out at Lex's place!" Pete accused.

"I'm sure the police have Dr. Hamilton under control, Pete. Meantime we'll have to be more careful of Lex in the future," Clark assessed.

"Right," Pete agreed while looking at his best friend warily.

"What?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing." For once, Pete wasn't sure about Clark's answer. He felt something funny about the other guy but didn't know what. As Clark had suggested for Lex, he would do the same where the former was concerned. However for now, he still would see if Chloe was okay first.

Seemed that the seed of doubt had been planted for all…


	18. Lana Reassures Clark

Chapter 18 [Kent Farm—Several Hours Later]

After making sure that Chloe had regained consciousness and that her father had arrived at the medical center, Clark and Lana returned to the farm. It had been an exhausting day after a tiring night. Both felt out of energy. They sat down at the kitchen table and mused over that time.

"At least you got her out of there," Lana told him.

"I just managed to get her out of that chair before she was electrocuted," he replied. "Two more seconds and it would've happened."

"Score one for the super speed," she quipped despite her mind swimming over how he reached there and the hospital before she and Pete had barely made it halfway. "What about Hamilton?"

"He's dead. He came after me and fell on the chair. The voltage fried him, I guess." He winced.

"It was an accident. You didn't push him into the chair, did you?" she queried.

"No. He did it to himself," he affirmed.

She rubbed his shoulder supportively. "Then you're not responsible, Clark. I know you're not a murderer. You saved Chloe's life. Give yourself a break." She forced herself out of the chair and to his side. "I can imagine what would be going through my mind if I were in your shoes. Could I kill to save a friend? What would it do to me?"

He grimaced. "It would tear you apart, I'm sure. Then I'd be trying to do what you're doing for me. I hate to dump my issues…."

"Clark, I love you." She looked him in the eye firmly. "Dump away. I can take it. You're sharing your secrets with me now. I'm glad about that. I'm glad you and your parents trust me with that." She brushed her lips gently across his. "I'm committed and here. I'm here for you. I'm here for us." She put her forehead against his. "Remember that."

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I'm glad to do it." She smiled warmly at him. Her eyes misted with happy tears. "Just be here for me too and keep letting me in. Okay?"

"Every day," he vowed earnestly. "Love you."

She giggled. "Love you more. Glad to be through this crisis although what are we going to do about the Ship?"

"That…uh…was the detour I took," he revealed.

Then she recalled what he'd said on the cell earlier. "You went back to Pete's?"

"Jor-El didn't give me a choice. I went back there, slipped the key under the door and watched the Ship take back off. I don't know where it went. Jor-El said it's safe. I guess that's what matters," he recounted.

"Wait. He _made _you do it? How does someone make someone like you do something?" she queried.

"He hit me with whatever that screeching noise is until I did it. Wow." He rubbed his forehead. "Makes me hurt just thinking about it."

"Clark, that's wrong to torture someone like that. Can't you talk with him?" she pressed.

"I hope to at some point. At least though the Ship and Chloe's proof are gone. Reynolds wants to have her print a retraction. Hate to allow it but…." He sighed heavily.

"She revealed it before we were ready. Hate to say it but let her deal with it," she indicated. "At some point though, she and Pete need to know though, Clark."

"When they're ready. Pete was suspicious enough as it is. I don't think he can handle it," he countered.

"Clark, he and Chloe are going to keep being suspicious until you tell them. I know I was having my doubts about you. Knowing is a big load but I'm glad I do," she informed him. "If you want true friends, then you're going to have to open up at some point."

"And what about my parents? You know how they are," he reminded her.

"At some point, they're going to have to deal with it," she argued. "You have to be you too."

"But with these gifts comes responsibilities too, Lana. I guess you and I are going to have to figure that out," he noted.

"Right. And we'll do that together." She rubbed his arm again. While she wanted to push the point, she decided to table it for now. "Meantime think you can help me find out more about my Aunt Louise?"

He smiled and nodded. "Sure. It'll be a fun project. Maybe we can hit the _Ledger_'s archives and the town hall records."

"Meantime I'll root around through Nell's attic. Maybe there might be something up there. And then there's always Jor-El too," she added.

While the thought of talking to the father spirit again made him nervous, he knew it would have to happen eventually. Besides if it offered Lana a bit of peace then he'd do it for her gladly.

And so they prepared to launch their big project…..


	19. Discovering Aunt Louise

Chapter 19

[_Ledger _Archives—Following Afternoon]

Following a long and listless day at school, Clark whisked Lana over to the newspaper's archives. They'd made arrangement with the clerk over their lunch hour and had a list of topics ready to hit the microfilms with.

When they reached the records' room, the two teens surveyed the area. All they saw were file cabinets and boxes. They looked around in confusion for a computer.

"Sorry. Everything here is microfilm, Kids," the clerk noted while trying to make it sound warm rather than as a put down. She turned on the reader/printer in the corner. "I brought the index for you and bookmarked 1961 for you."

"Thanks," Clark expressed with a nod. He wasn't about to be rude to the clerk especially where she was trying to be helpful.

"My pleasure, Mr. Kent," the older woman expressed. "The drawer you want is the third one here." She patted the middle one on the filing cabinet to her right. "Each microfilm is about three months' worth."

Lana looked through the index gingerly. "How is this arranged?"

"By subject. You were looking for a person, right? Look by her last name," the clerk explained. "Go ahead. I'll wait."

"Thank you," Lana expressed gratefully. Although she wished that everything had been scanned onto a database, at least they had a guide. She scanned the index for 1961 and found her aunt's name. "This should be her obituary and…wait! There's another story there too." She read, "What's Jul 6 mean? July 6th?"

"Precisely! You're already a pro, Miss Lang! Watch," the clerk agreed. She pulled out the cabinet. "These are the reels. Dates are on the boxes."

"July-September's there," he realized.

"Right, Mr. Kent," the older woman complimented. She pulled the reel out and set it up. "I'll let you both do your work. Let me know when you're finished."

"We will. Thanks," Lana agreed. She waited for the woman to leave before grousing, "Can't believe people used to do this stuff."

"They didn't have computers, Lana. At least we have the articles." He skimmed the microfilm at super speed under July 6 and quickly found the article in question. "Let me print this. She said the green button." He put a quarter in the slot and hit the button.

An article spit out on two pages of paper in the print tray.

"Her obituary was that day too. Weird to get it out so fast," Lana presumed.

"I see it," he agreed after another minute of super skimming. He printed that too. "Want to check the indexes again? Maybe there might be something earlier?"

She winced but went over to the shelf. While she wanted him to do it, she knew Chloe would tease her about backing down from serious research if she ever found out. "Okay." She pulled the book for 1960 and skimmed the subjects. Finding nothing in there, she went as far back as 1945 and kept looking for Louise. "She must've been a dull woman. There's nothing in there."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Seems she attracted Jor-El's attention," he reminded her while setting the books back up. "Let's grab that box of things from your place and check this out in the Loft.

"Okay. As far as I enjoy the archival adventure, I'd rather get back to the 21st Century," she indicated gladly. She gathered up the printed articles and stuck her head out the door. "Excuse me, Ma 'am?"

"Yes?" the clerk asked expectantly. "Oh yes, Miss Lang. Are you finished or did you have a question?"

"Clark and I just finished. Thanks for your help. We didn't know how to take the film out of the machine. Sorry. We did put the indexes back on the shelf though," Lana apologized.

"That's no trouble. I'll do that for you. Thanks for putting the books back. I do appreciate it," the clerk declared with a smile. "Have a great day. Glad you found something to help you."

"You too. Have a great day," he wished as they climbed the stairs and headed out toward her blazer.

They had a couple of clues. Now to see what the attic held…..

[Kent Farm—a couple of hours later]

After another one of Martha's filling dinners and the accompanying update on all things Secret with her and Jonathan, the two teens retreated to the Loft and Clark's couch. While rummaging through her aunt's attic, they'd found a box tucked far in the corner marked "Louise MacCallum" and tied with white string.

"Can't believe Nell had this!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"Sorry there wasn't anything else," he indicated. He liked seeing her so enthusiastic about a project like this. "Let me." He set the box down and pulled the string off.

"Thanks!" She opened the box and batted the dust away from the papers and things inside of it. "Wow. Look at this stuff!" She began to root through it finding some old letters, a small spiral bound notebook copies of the newspaper articles which they'd just printed off and a small folded note with the initial "J" on it.

"You've hit the jackpot," he presumed.

She shrugged. "It's a start at least. I hope wherever Aunt Louise is, she doesn't mind me looking." She flipped through the notebook. "It's a journal, Clark! Now I've really hit the jackpot. I have some of her thoughts."

He grinned and hugged her shoulders. "Let's keep going!"

And together, they sifted and prodded at the past for the rest of the evening. They poured further back into the past while assembling the initial pieces of Louise MacCallum's personal jigsaw puzzle.

And as the past started to blur into some pictures, a present formed between them as well….


	20. Back to the Caves

Chapter 20

[Guest Room, Kent Farm—10:15 PM]

After pouring through her great aunt's effects for the better part of two more hours, Lana couldn't stop thinking of this latest quest. She sat up in bed after Clark and his parents had retired for the evening and poured through the latter's journal.

On the night stand, the "J note" still smoldered, its words and impact echoing across the previous forty years from the Drifter to her aunt and onto her.

As with her mother, Louise had been a firebrand and a dreamer. She'd railed against the restraints of her time. She'd dared to dream of being a star in Hollywood. She wanted her own life.

Her father anchored her down with a nice but boring local guy named Dexter. He had his own ideas for her life. He and the rest of the family expected her to be responsible—a good mother and wife.

_How can people just expect us to give up everything and just be what they want us to be? _She sighed and frowned.

_Because we all have our duty, Lana Lang, _Jor-El replied telepathically. _We all have our roles in this life._

She looked around skittishly not understanding what was going on. "We have another emergency? Is there something I need to see?"

_Yes. Come to the chamber once again. I have the answers you seek about your ancestor, Child._

"You knew my aunt?" she queried.

_As I have said, yes, for a time. Come. We should speak…._

She felt the drowsiness sweeping over herself at that moment. With effort, she placed the journal on the nightstand next to the note and reclined into the bed's softness.

Once more she floated over her body. Then, after a quick "float through", she phased out of the farmhouse and headed southeast once again.

Time for some answers….

[Central Chamber, Cowache Caves]

Within minutes, she'd reached her destination. She was startled by the pictographs lighting up as she passed them. _They didn't do that before! So why now? _She floated around the large area. For some reason, it felt different than when she and Clark had been there before. _Why does it feel like this? _

"You're understanding more," a familiar voice noted.

She turned to see what appeared to be Clark approaching her in a brown leather jacket, a white t-shirt, blue jeans and dark boots. His hair was slicked with gel of some kind. Around his neck hung a strange metal medallion of some kind. "Clark?"

"No. I am Jor-El but you've seen my words elsewhere, Lana Lang," Jor-El explained. Seeing her confusion, he indicated, "The note."

"_You _wrote that to my great aunt? You're her lover?" she gasped in shock.

"Lover is a bit strong. It never got that far although I wish my duty hadn't prevented it," he clarified. "But yes, she and I loved each other." He took a heavy breath and walked about the chamber. "I was here because Kal-El's grandfather wanted me to learn a lesson. I was rebellious and needed to learn my place. We all have our duty."

"So why Smallville? Why my aunt?" she pressed.

"I was passing through on my way back to Krypton," he indicated. "What happened was totally unexpected."

_But a breath of fresh air, Joe…._ Another feminine spirit appeared. She wore a white blouse and a dark skirt. Her hair was done up in the fashion of the early sixties. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled. "You made my life worth living."

Lana stared at the other woman. It was like looking in a mirror. She was looking at herself.

"Hello, Lana. Yes. I'm your Aunt Louise," Louise introduced herself. "Yes I know who you are. We watch upstairs you might say. It's nice to finally speak to you."

"And you too. Your journal has so much great stuff in it. I can't believe people would deny you so much!" Lana insisted as she embraced the other spirit.

"It was a different time, Lana. People always have their places and their duty. Now you all don't give as much credence to that," Louise clarified. "I'm glad you and Clark are free to have what we couldn't."

"Louise, I killed you with our rebelliousness," he countered.

Louise shook her head. "That life was going to kill me anyhow. Better a bullet than being a slave to Dex. Was being with Lara that much better?"

"I loved her too, Louise," he argued. "That doesn't diminish what we shared."

"And you have your stupid duty," Louise groused. "You always had excuses, Joe. You opened my eyes and gave me so much. Too bad you couldn't take me back to Krypton. I would've been whatever you wanted."

"Louise…" he sighed with hurt. He let the lines of depression and disappointment crease his face. "I'm trying to let her in."

"And it's a good thing," Louise pointed out. "But the night is wasting. Lana, you have questions. Perhaps we can go back to the farm? I'd like a cup of coffee. It's been ages since I had one."

"How about you? Clark and his folks would like to meet you in person," Lana indicated.

He shook his head. "I must stay here for now. You two should go and speak on these things. Louise, before you go…."

"Yes, Joe?" Her eyes brightened toward him despite her earlier words.

"I do love you," he insisted.

She smiled. "I know." With that, she and Lana disappeared from the chamber.

He nodded. _Perhaps this is for the best. One can only hope. Kal-El, please understand the gift I'm giving you. _With that, he resumed his spiritual form and vanished into the walls.


	21. Louise at the Farm

Chapter 21 [Kent Farm—Just before Sunrise]

After getting herself back to her body, Lana had come downstairs to get her great aunt that coffee she'd asked for and the promised conversation. For hours, she asked the older woman questions about Smallville, their family and the past.

For her part, Louise sipped on her coffee, mused on the past and cheerfully answered each of her niece's queries. She reminisced about the events of her youth. She described how wonderful Lana's great grandparents had been and detailed how they'd raised her to be the woman she was both in good and, in a few cases, the bad things. She shared the social movements of her era and how they'd shattered the previous existence. She savored the memory of the Talon's previous incarnation as a theater and how she'd enjoyed spending her Saturday afternoons watching the cool actors and actress of the big screen. She revealed her dreams to join them in Hollywood on the stage. Occasionally she stepped out into the cool night and took deep breaths of her hometown's air.

"It's so great to be back!" the angel declared.

"I'm glad you're here. This is so wonderful, Aunt Louise. I can't believe you're doing this," Lana declared.

"Lana, I've been buried and forgotten for fifty years." Louise let the happiness wane. Replacing it on her face was one of woe and regret much as Jor-El had shown back in the cave. "Thank you for remembering me." Her eyes watered.

"My pleasure. I don't think you did anything wrong. That's their problem," Lana insisted.

"As we said back in the caves, it was a different time. There are many who still think I was too loose. Look at Clark's father. Joe had his wild and carefree side. That was the side I fell in love with. Yet he knew he had his duty. He would've had to leave for Krypton and Lara." Louise smiled wistfully. "At least he's willing to let you and Clark be together even as we couldn't be." She saw the first light of Dawn creasing the sky. "Almost time." She stepped back in the house to find Jonathan and Martha staring at them. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you both."

"Who's this, Lana?" Jonathan wondered pointedly. He couldn't believe the resemblance.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, this is my Great Aunt Louise. Louise, Clark's adopted parents," Lana introduced.

Martha tried to comprehend what was going on. "But…you're dead."

"Yes. I must go back shortly. Lana had questions that needed answering. I came back to do so for a night. Thank you for understanding," Louise explained. She saw Clark come down the stairs. "Clark, take care of Lana."

"I will…and wait! You're her aunt?" Clark inquired in shock himself.

"Yes I am. Sorry I can't stay. Remember to love each other and balance duty with yourselves," Louise reminded him. "And that your father loves you." As the sunlight streamed through the window, she vanished from their sight; a wisp melting before the day.

Lana smiled. "She really came back for me. She answered my questions."

"Where did you find her?" Jonathan asked.

"Jor-El called me back to the caves. He was dressed in a biker outfit like those guys in the late fifties. Then Aunt Louise showed up, argued with him and then followed me back here. We've talked all night," Lana related. She stretched and yawned.

"I think we can give you a pass on chores. Maybe you can take a shower and change before school?" Martha supposed. "Breakfast will be ready when you get back."

"Okay," Lana agreed while heading up the stairs. Once in the bathroom, she peered out through the window and into the blue country sky outside. "Thanks, Aunt Louise." And with that, she started the day….


	22. Meetings at the Cemetery

Chapter 22 [Smallville Cemetery—That Afternoon]

The sun shone down on the necropolis on the town's western edge. A gentle breeze rustled through the trees' leaves. Under their stones, the deceased rested in repose.

Lana stood up slowly from her parents' stone. Right after school, she'd insisted that she and Clark come right over to tell her parents about Aunt Louise, the story and everything. She had placed Laura's favorite flowers on the site for good measure.

Clark stood a few feet away so as to give her some privacy. He still wondered how Louise had returned on the previous night. If he hadn't seen and talked to her himself, he would wonder if it was one of Jor-El's tricks.

"Sorry to cut this short," Lana apologized. "I want to check on Aunt Louise. Love you both!" She blew a kiss to the grave. She turned to him. "They say hi."

He waved to the stone respectfully. Given the two ghosts they'd run into, he didn't doubt she could talk to her Mom and Dad. "Thanks, folks!"

Lana smiled. "Come on, Clark. Follow me." She took a piece of paper out with a set of directions on it. "Let's hope Ms. Reynolds' notes are on the mark."

"Can't see why they wouldn't be," he declared. "She's been the caretaker here for thirty years."

"Good point," she held out her hand. "Come on."

He took it in his. "Always." He followed her through the rows of granite zigging and zagging along different markers in a kind of treasure hunt. They took a left at an angel. They went right at a white stone with roses engraved on it. They walked and walked and walked.

"This is a long way. We're almost toward the back of the place," he declared.

"We should be right up on top of it," she presumed. "We need to look for a big oak tree." She pointed. "That should be it. And…." She cringed.

In front of them lay an area of weeds and relatively high grass. No stone could be seen. Around it, no other plots kept it company.

A figure in a trench coat shook its head in disgust in front of the mess. "Preposterous and…." It stopped. "Kal-El?"

"That voice!" Clark realized.

"Joe?" Lana attempted to call to him.

"Yes." The older Kryptonian stood and faced the two teens. "How anyone could be treated in this manner is beyond me. Louise wasn't a criminal!"

"People are cruel," she told him. "But there's no stone here. Where is she?"

Jor-El pushed the grass aside to show them Louise's flat stone under it.

"Oh." She cringed. "I thought the cemetery was supposed to take care of this."

"The family sees to the plot on this or any other world. At least they should," Jor-El informed them angrily. "I know this is not your fault, Lana Lang. Your elders should have treated her better."

"Joe, please call me Lana. Sorry but the full name stuff is really stilted," she requested.

"Very well. Thank you for the interest. I trust your conversation with Louise went well?" Jor-El presumed.

"She was great!" She yawned almost on cue. "Sorry. We spent all night talking about her past."

"Excellent." Jor-El brightened, allowing himself a smile. "I'm glad you two could talk before she returned to wherever she is now. Did you see her, Kal-El?"

"I did for a minute. I can't believe how much she and Lana look alike though," Clark replied.

"They do indeed. Remember the importance of family in all things, my Son," Jor-El informed him. He took a deep breath. "It is time for me to go. I will give your regards to your mother."

"Mother?" Clark asked confused.

"Yes. Her name is Lara. She's your birth mother. Take care both of you. I may seem harsh but I do care. The hopes of Earth and Krypton ride with you both," Jor-El advised in closing before vanishing before their eyes.

"Wow. He was a ghost, I guess," she guessed.

"Seemed solid enough to me," Clark deduced. "Are we clear?"

She surveyed their surroundings. "We are. Why?"

He let his eyes glow and fired with his heat vision. Like a scythe going through wheat, the fiery beams sheered away at the high grass and dispelled it so that Louise's name could be clearly seen. "Just a sec." He took his handkerchief out and wiped the dirt off the name plate so it sparkled in the sun once more. "How's that? Not exactly the greatest but…."

"It looks great, Clark. Thank you. I appreciate it," she expressed. "I can see to her when I come back to check on my folks."

"We can check on her. She's important to Jor-El and you. That makes her important to me too," he affirmed.

"Well then, _Mr. Kent_, I expect then that we'll be doing some more lawn work," she presumed with a smile. She looked back to the stone once again. "You see, Aunt Louise? You are important. Joe and we love you. Never forget that."

At that moment, a gentle breeze puffed through the area more noticeably than it had.

_Thank you both, _Louise's voice whispered to them.

And with that, the duo knew they had reconnected the forgotten one with the present…And it was a good feeling for all concerned. A good feeling indeed.


	23. Patching Things Up

Chapter 23

[Next Day—Smallville Regional High School]

The lunchroom seemed more drab than normal on that day. Students cringed over the mystery meat like most other times. Between odious bites, they talked about the day. Things settled down from the buzz over the _Torch _earlier in the week.

Chloe sat at the table fuming over the retraction she had to print. She didn't know what was going on. She had chewed Pete out about letting their big story escape through his barn window. While she didn't believe in gagging the press, Reynolds had left her with little choice. "What happened?"

"Hey, Chloe! How's everything?" Clark asked as he and Lana sat down.

Chloe had to admit her heart was sinking over the news that her friends were now officially a couple. Still she forced a smile for their benefit. "I'm okay. Glad to have my high speed surfboard back, ya know?"

"Good to see you in one piece," Lana informed her with a smile. "We were worried about you."

"I know." Chloe softened allowing her face to break into a whimsical smile of her own. "I can't believe Reynolds made me do this! I saw it! It was so weird. The pictures on my cell were gone. Wish I'd saved the ones on my camera."

"It's okay, Chloe. We know you saw it. Some day you'll break that big story," Lana assured her.

"And having your friends around a big enough story, right?" Clark presumed.

Chloe's eyes sparkled. "Yeah…for now. But don't forget that either, Clark." She tipped her cup to them to let them know all was good.

And the lunch picked up on all fronts….

[Luthor Mansion—After School]

Lana walked up the stairs with her report under her arm. After three days of avoiding Lex, she knew she needed to touch base with her business partner. She knocked on the library door nervously.

"Come on in, Lana. It's okay," Lex called.

She entered slowly and kept the door open a crack. She fingered her cell in her pocket knowing that she could call Clark by speed dial if need be. "Hi, Lex. Sorry it's been a crazy few days."

"Yes it has. Lana, what's going on? Everything okay? You called out yesterday. That's not like you," he wondered. Seeing her getting defensive, he shrugged. "It's just concern not a lecture from the principal or anything."

"I'm fine. I just needed to deal with some family stuff," Lana noted. "Clark and I handled it."

"Nice to see that our plaid farm boy's stepping up." Lex handed her a bottled water. "Everything okay between you both?"

"He's now my boyfriend and yes, everything's fine," she told him with a pleasant smile. "Thank you." She took a drink of the cool liquid. "How's everything here?"

"Numbers are great as usual. Nice to see the Talon's above average. We'll keep making it better," he reported. "Meantime it's too bad what happened to Chloe's story. What do you think about that ship?"

"Can't say, Lex. Things happen. Maybe if it was real, it returned home. Clark thinks it was a hoax. I buy that theory too," she answered cryptically.

"Maybe. Too bad. I would've liked to have my scientists examine it if it had been real," he insisted.

"Too bad," she agreed while checking her watch. _Now I can understand why Clark's so nervous about his Secret. _"Sorry I have to get back to the Talon. Anything else?"

"Nothing at the moment. Just remember, Lana, you don't have to avoid me. You can talk with me about anything," he assured her. "Have a great shift."

"Have a great afternoon, Lex. See you later," she concluded before walking out.

He waited for her footsteps to fade down the hall before pulling out the copy of Chloe's article. Despite his manner toward Lana, he knew she knew more than she was letting on. _Now she's doing it. What is your game, Clark? _He shook his head while considering his next move where the duo was concerned.

[Kent Farm]

Clark stood beside the barn and shot free throws through the hoop. Everything seemed to be coming back together. His parents were still not sure about the previous night's and day's events but seemed to be adjusting. He would need to investigate both sides of his heritage more closely and knew Lana would be doing the same.

Speaking of Lana, he wondered how she was doing at Lex's and then at her Talon shift. _Hope he's not pestering her too much. _He wanted to call but knew he had to trust her if they were going to be in a real and meaningful relationship. _I'll go by there tonight._

"Hey, Clark!" Pete called.

Clark turned to see his best friend standing behind him with a grin on his face. "Hey, Pete! Feeling better?"

"Yeah man. Wanted to check and make sure there were no lingering beefs, ya know? Mind sharing the ball?" Pete pointed out.

"Take your shot," Clark accepted enthusiastically while passing him the ball.

"Everything still good between you and Lana?" Pete asked while taking (and missing) a shot.

"It's great, Pete. We've been spending a lot of time together. No more secrets between us. We're both enjoying it," Clark informed him while shanking a shot on purpose.

"Cool. You'd better not mess it up," Pete told him. "Hope you're going to enjoy things. Loosen up. You know that you can talk to me, right?"

"Right. Don't worry, Pete. I got it," Clark agreed while letting himself hit a shot.

Pete nodded with a smile. While he still suspected something, he took Clark's promise as genuine. As Chloe had told him, Clark would tell him when he was ready if there was anything to say.

And with that, things were okay at least for the time being…..


	24. Clana Discussion in the Loft

Conclusion [Two Days Later—Kent Loft]

Clark looked out into the gathering dusk from the upper story window. It had been a week since his and Lana's conversation at the Talon over secrets. To say he'd seen a great deal of changes was a gross understatement. He was in a relationship. He knew his birth father and of his birth mother too. The Ship was somewhere in Jor-El's safe keeping. _Wonder what else is going to change?_

"Hey, Clark, how's it going, Son? You've been awfully reserved the last few days," Jonathan wondered.

"I'm okay, Dad. Things are kind of weird but in a good way. At least we've got things under control again, right?" Clark supposed.

The older farmer nodded. "I still would like to know more about what Jor-El and Louise told you two at some point."

"Louise talked to Lana and it was mainly about 1960s stuff," Clark explained. "As for Jor-El, it wasn't all that much. He revealed his love for Louise and that my mother's name was Lara. He has the Ship."

"And that's all?" Jonathan asked with admittedly a sigh of relief.

"That's all. I'm sure Jor-El will be around again at some point. I'll let you know when," Clark indicated. He didn't want to tell Jonathan about the whole 'duty to family' thing and start an argument.

"Sure." Jonathan saw Lana coming up the stairs. "Hi, Lana. How are things between you and Nell?"

"Great. She's coming back from Metro tonight. We'll see how her trip went," Lana told him. "How are you, Mr. Kent?"

"Good. Nothing changes around here," Jonathan answered. "I think Mrs. Kent needed some help in the house. I think she has a pie almost ready. Come in maybe in twenty minutes?"

"Sounds great, Dad. Thanks," Clark expressed with a warm grin.

Jonathan smiled back and headed down the stairs. While he knew there was more to what happened than what Clark was saying, he wasn't going to rock the boat at that point. He headed back to help Martha in the house.

"How was tonight?" Clark queried before kissing her.

"Good but better now." Her eyes sparkled. "No new floatie experiences. Guess that was all Jor-El?"

"Guess so. What a week huh?" he presumed.

"Yeah it's been really intense," she surmised while leaning up against him. "Now I know why you keep your Secret. Wow."

"Sorry to overwhelm you with it," he apologized sheepishly.

She shook her head. "Don't apologize, Clark. It's a part of being in a relationship. You help so many people. It's my pleasure to be here for you and your folks. I love you. So it's my Secret too." She kissed him again. "Just remember that you can trust me." She shrugged almost playfully. "I kept Lex at bay today."

He nodded. "That's good. He didn't get too pushy, did he?"

"No. He just reminded me that I can talk to him if I needed to. I still think he knows more than he's telling though, Clark. Wonder how he made Dr. Hamilton's body vanish?" she wondered. Seeing his eyebrow go up, she added, "Pete and I saw his car at Cadmus just after you called. So there was a connection."

"Just as Pete said the night you and Dad were dealing with the Nicodemus stuff," he deduced. "We'll have to be careful of Lex not to mention Chloe and Pete."

"Lex yes but the others not so much. I hope some day we can include Chloe and Pete in the Secret Circle or whatever you call it. That's your call and I trust you with it," she suggested.

"As you trusted me with your ghost stuff and letting me work with you where Louise is concerned. I do appreciate it, Lana," he expressed.

"Hey just part of being a big happy family, right?" She let herself dream of seeing him in white before herself. "Speaking of which, your Mom's pie is waiting, right? Never want that to go to waste." She smirked and motioned with her head. Then she held out her hand expectantly.

"Never." He took her hand in his and let her lead him down the stairs toward the waiting dessert and coffee in the house.

And so they reached the end of that particular journey full of rocks and eddies that might've sank their relationship. But instead, they grew and met each challenge. Their world was a lot bigger than it had been. They learned more about trust. They shared the Secret and their hearts.

And so _Amor's _journey pressed on in directions we both know and can later guess. But as Clark and Lana went, so did the world.

And what a world it could be indeed…..

THE END


End file.
